Fall For You
by Mendezj450
Summary: Jenna Morales doesn't do relationships...not anymore anyway. She is her father's daughter after all, indecisive (an every aspect of the term), stubborn (as a mule), and independent (cause you need to be growing up as an only child). And moving to a new town isn't going to change that. At least, she doesn't think it will. EdwardxOC
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, Aimee, Mr. and Mrs. Flores, and Rebecca.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I know this one's really short, but that's why it's just the Intro. Read and Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I honestly never thought this would happen. I mean, I don't normally take such an interest in guys. You know stuff that has to do with past boyfriends, broken hearts, backstabbing friends, blah blah blah. I distinctly swore of liking guys to stay away from drama and complications.

Now, here I am. In a relationship with must be the most perfect guys in the world. He gorgeous, kind, serious, and he knows me so well; it's like he can read my mind. Yeah, I know being serious isn't normally the top of every girl's list. But for me it's sort of required, to balance me out. Also the seriousness shows that he's the committed type. I honestly believe he won't cheat on my like the others. A guy that's not all for the action…refreshing I know. I thought he was perfect.

So, here I am standing in a beautiful meadow, with the most beautiful guy I've met. But I'm frozen here with my mouth wide open. I know I should be screaming and fleeing. Not just because this is drama that I never even thought of; but because I really should be scared. But I'm not, not at all. I think I actually feel more attracted to him. Man, I always knew there was something wrong with me. The one guy that I don't end up running away from is the one that I should be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters or settings of Twilight. The only characters I own are ­­­Jenna, her parents and Aimee. And the only setting I own is Jenna's house.

**Summary:** What if before Bella arrived in forks there was another girl that caught Edward's attention? Someone who is almost the exact opposite of Bella, a bigger challenge. And that's exactly what made Edward interested in the first place.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I hope you guys like my story. And don't forget to read and review so I know what you like and what I can do to improve it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : Homecoming

The rain pitter-patters on the window as a stare out at the green landscape. My crossed arms pull tighter over my thin sweater. Dad and Rebecca quietly laugh from the front of the car. How could he do this? How could he just marry her? He hardly knows Rebecca. He proposes to her after only dating 1 year. Seriously, when he proposed to Mom it was after 4 years of dating. Why is he in such a rush now? It's probably because she's young and beautiful and he can't see the gold digger she really is…

"Jenna?" Dad calls from the front cutting into my ranting thoughts.

"Yeah, Dad?" He slightly turns his head and gives me a small smile.

"We're here."

"Thanks," I roll my eyes, "cause I couldn't tell already from the rain and the green-colored view." Dad smirks and shakes his head.

"Boy, is your mom in for it," he refers to my mothers great parenting experience, "and don't get sassy with me, Jenna."

"No problem." The car turns on a recognizable street. Stores blur together as we drive by on the main street. And a blur of memories seeps in my thoughts. My parents playing with me on the small playground, going to the Newton's Superstore for sports supplies, and having mom tuck me in bed. She'd brush my chocolate brown hair off my face, sing my a lullaby, and kiss my forehead. _Ah, no more memories. We're not a full happy family anymore._ The car makes a smooth right on all too familiar road. The small white house comes into view and the black SUV pulls into the driveway. Rebecca gets out the car instantly and walks around to the trunk. _Man, she is way to eager to get rid of me._ Dad turns fully around to face me.

"You ready, kid?" I in hale quickly and nod.

"Yeah."

"You know you don't have to…" my dad creases his forehead, "I mean, just because Rebecca and I are getting married; it doesn't mean that you have to up and go." _Crap, he's bring up this again._

"Dad," I hold my breath for a second, "you know how I feel about Rebecca. And besides, it's time I move in with Mom. You know, get closer with her."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, I know how you and your mom don't always see eye to eye on some things."

"It'll be okay, Dad," I give him a reassuring smile, "trust me." He smiles back.

"I do." We both then step out of the car and help Rebecca with the bags. Of course Rebecca gives me the biggest two suitcases in a nonchalant way. In order to make it seem like she's not actually excited to get rid of my rude little butt. _She is so aggravating._

"Jenna!" I turn at the sound of my name. Mom skips down the steps and attacks me in a huge hug.

"Hey Mom," I squeeze her back. She kisses me on the cheek and then holds me at arms length with a hand on each shoulder.

"Oh, have you grown or what!" she smiles widely, "Look at those curves!"

"Mom," I give her a warning tone. _How embarrassing. Even if the only audience in Dad and Rebecca. _

"Oh come on, Honey," she drops her arms, "And you've gotten so tan, too."

"That's what living in California does to you." I smirk as the group and I carry my bags into the house.

******

"Goodbye Jenna," Dad scoops me up in a big bear hug. _I'm going to miss his hugs._

"Bye Dad," I whisper into his dark blue polo.

"Be good okay?" he releases me but keeps his palm on my shoulder. "Don't forget to call me."

"I won't."

"At least once a week," He and Rebecca start to back out the door.

"I will. Bye Rebecca," I give her a small half wave. They wave good bye and Mom closes the front door.

"Well, she seems nice." She comments and walks back towards the kitchen. I follow her and sat and the counter.

"You didn't have to live with her," I murmur under my breath and grab probably the 20th chocolate chip cookie of the night. "Hey mom, since when can you bake?"

"I started it as a hobby about two years ago. And I'm sure Rebecca's not that bad."

"But she can be." A comfortable silence sits between us as she cleans the plates in the sink and I munch on more cookies. Mom looks up at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask feeling uncomfortable. _I hate it when people stare or just leave they're eyes on me for a long time._ Mom just shakes her head and continues washing dishes.

"Nothing, I just can't believe how much you've grown up. You look exactly like I did at your age; especially with the long brown curls."

"Mom, please don't make that big of a deal about it."

"What," she shrugs, "I haven't really seen you in three years."

"Okay, okay. I understand." _We've been alone for about 20 minutes and we haven't started fighting…maybe this living together thing will work._ "This is going to sound pretty random, but when does school start?"

"Monday of course."

"Tomorrow?" I ask with wide eyes. _Oh come on, I thought I had at least a few days off._

"Yeah," Mom nods as she loads up the dishwasher. "Oh, and that reminds me. Your car is in the garage." I almost choke on my cookie.

"You got me a car?"

"Yeah," she glances up with a look on her face, "You need to be able to get to school on time. And even though I'm sure you wouldn't mind running there, but I'd thought you'd prefer not to."

"But, you bought me a car…already."

"Yeah, a black Mazda 3. You still like that model right?" She seriously bought me a car. I didn't expect that.

"Thanks Mom. Yeah, I still love Mazdas." She smiles widely and continues her chores. _Who is this woman? She bought me a nice car, she cooks and she cleans. We're actually having a real conversation…This is too weird. _"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and unpack a little." I don't wait for her answer and skip up the stairs. When I enter my room I can't help but smile. It looks exactly the same from 5 years ago. The walls are a pale blue and the soft carpet is chalk white. My light wooden desk stands against the right wall opposite of my full sized bed. I open the window slightly to let some cool air in. _I don't really feel like unpacking…_ plopping on my deep purple bed spread I relax. It's still as comforting as it was when I lived here before. _I wonder if anyone at Forks High school will remember me from middle school. What about Aimee, does she remember me? _With these thoughts I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own any charaters besides Jenna, Aimee, Rebecca, and Mr. and Mrs. Flores.

**Summary:** Jenna Flores isn't the type of girl that falls hard for a guy. Yeah, she's had a serious boyfriend or two; but they always hurt her in the end. Since she came to Forks, one guy has caught her eye. And she can't stop thinking about him. Will he be the first guy to really get her and break down her barrier? EdwardxOC

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. This chapter is pretty long, so I hope you like it. Don't forget to read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: First Day

"Jenna, you're going to be late!" Mom shouts from the kitchen downstairs. It's the first day of school…at a new high school. How am I going to survive? I finish applying my eyeliner. Well, I might as well try to look good on the first day. Who knows what could happen.

"Coming Mom!" I shout out my doorway and give myself one more look over in the full length mirror on my closet door. My skinny jeans are a dark wash, but there are worn spots particularly around the knee area, and my black converses are simple as always. At least my pink top is new. _This is as good as it'll get._ I grab my black hoodie of the back of my chair as I rush down the stairs with my book bag hanging off one shoulder. Mom is standing infront of the stove with a plate full of pancakes. Mmmm. They smell so good. I guess it'll be okay if I stay for a few more minutes.

"Good Morning!" Mom chirps as she places the plate in front of me next to a tall glass of OJ and light maple syrup.

"Morning," I smile and dig into my breakfast, "Mom, if you keep feeding me like this I'm going to get fat." I say in between bites. She laughs.

"Yeah, okay. I'm making sure I feed you enough with all your soccer practices and running you're bound to do like every other school year. I nod smiling widely.

"True." She still remembers that soccer is my niche. "Thanks again for the car, Mom."

"No problem, Honey," she waves it off like it's no big deal, "I normally have to go in early to open up the boutique. But I wanted to be here for your first day. By the way I'm glad your not one of those girls who constantly straiten their hair. Your curls are so beautiful. " Mom motions to the curls that flow down my back. I guess she didn't notices my strait bangs, but whatever. I bite the last piece of pancake and gulp down the rest of the juice.

"Thanks for breakfast," I stand up and gather my things, "I should probably head out."

"Have a good day, Sweetie," she waves as I head towards the door leading to the garage. Since when has she ever had all these pet names for me? The last time she called me sweetie must have been when I was like 9.

"You too!" I shout and close the door behind me. Standing in front of me must have been one of the most beautiful cars I've seen. My black Mazda 3. Beautiful in all it's simplicity. Opening the door I toss my dark blue Jansport bag in the passenger seat and back out the driveway. This car drives so well; it must be new. Before it I pull into Fork High School's parking lot. I park somewhat further from the school. I don't want any moron to scratch my new car. And that would be easy considering that al the cars here are like trucks and the like. Wow, I stick out…

"Hey!" I shout instantly as a silver Volvo comes out of nowhere ad almost hits me. They were going way to fast for a high school parking lot. "Watch it!" I can't see the person's face behind the windshield but I continue walking once I get to the side walk, "Lunatic." The silver Volvo parks a few yards away from me.

"Wow," I turn at the sound a vaguely familiar voice, "Jenna, you didn't change at all. Still outspoken and blunt I see." A tall girl with sandy blonde shoulder length hair smirks and leans against one of the picnic tables. My eyes widen and my mouth drops when I recognize her.

"Aimee!" I shout and practically tackle her in a big huge. She laughs and squeezes me tightly.

"It's about time you came back," she says when we release and sit down on the wooden table.

"Yeah, I know," I reply shrugging, "I just got along with my Dad more, so I moved with him after the divorce.

"Yeah, I'm glad your back though," she taps me lightly on the shoulder, "You still play soccer right? You going to join the team with me, or do I have to use force?" she smirks.

"Hells yeah," I shout a little to loudly that earns me a few stares and raised eyebrows. Crap. Aimee bursts out laughing. "What?" I ask embarrassed.

"You should have seen you face," she slows her laughter, "The whole phobia of being stared at thing didn't go away either." I smile.

"Yeah, and your laugh is exactly the same to, you still a genius?" I cock an eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm one of the top kids in our class." We stand up and start walking in the direction of the office, I hope.

"Figures," I murmur. Aimee links her arm in mine. She's still extremely friendly and positive I see.

"I'll show you to the office and we'll get your schedule. I hope we some classes together."

"Yeah," I nod. I always loved Aimee. Things were always so natural with us; we never had to try to be friends. It just happened, "Hey who are you friends with now; since I left."

"Well, I have the friends on the soccer team, my friend Angela who's in most of the honors classes with me and there are a few guys from other sports."

"Aimee, you don't know how happy I am that I have you here. Wait, how did you know I moved back?" I ask because this thought just occurred to me.

"Your mom told me of course," she gives me a look with a half smile and open the door of what I guess to be the main office. Aimee talks for me to the lady behind a big wooden desk. She hands me my schedule and map as we leave the office, still arm in arm. It's so cool that we can still be so close and pick things up so easily. I mean we talked often after I moved and hung out once in a while. But after the second year we sort of lost contact.

"So here's your first class," We stop in front of the English building. I wave goodbye to her and plan to meet her at lunch. After lunch we had Pre-Calculus and Gym together. I enter the classroom interrupting the teacher mid-sentence. He clears his throat.

"Hi, I'm a new student." I mention when he gives me a look.

"Oh right," the teacher nods his head, "Class this is our new student from…"

"California," I fill in for him.

"California," he restates, "her names Jenna Marie Flores."

"Uhm, Jenna's just fine," I hate it when my parents use my full name when enrolling me in school and other things. I also hate how pretty much every eye is on me. Uhg. I walk over to an empty seat that the teacher, Mr. Tuit, points to. I sit next to a shortish girl with brown spiky hair, it's like a pixie cut with edge. I like it. She seems like she'd be nice, and I bet anything she's the perky type. When I sit down and put my bag on the floor, she turns to face me with a smile. Dang, now that I look closer, she's gorgeous. With her pale complexion she looks like she can be a model for those black and white Calvin Klein adds, or Abercrombie and Fitch… yeah, I hate that store. But you got to admit; the people in those adds are quite attractive.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen," she says in a chipper voice. _What can I say, I call 'em as I see 'em._

"Jenna," I replay and give her a smile. _I like her, she's cool. I mean I could be sitting next to some jerk or a creeper._ Mr. Tuit continues his lecture about Edgar Allen Poe. At least we're starting off with stuff I already know about.

Looking around the room a spot another person that resembles Alice. Sure, he has bronze-colored hair instead of brown, but all the other features are alike. He's also pale, has the golden-hazel eyes, no maybe their more like carmel. Either way their eyes are incredibly unique. And he is also drop dead gorgeous. _They don't make 'em like THAT in southern California._ I look up back to his face. _Damn._ I quickly look up at the board where Mr. Tuit is writing the characteristics of Poe writing. He a me looking at him. Well, at least when he caught me he was wearing a smirk, not one of those grouchy what-are-you-looking-at kind of glares. Yeah, it could be worse. It's not like I'll ever talk to him or anything.

***********************************************************************

"So how was the beginning of your day?" Aimee asks as we sit at the table with the rest of her friends.

"Surprisingly," I say as I pop a fry into my mouth, "It wasn't that bad."

"Sweet, Is there anyone in this school to your liking?" Aimee wiggles her eyebrows with a smirk plastered on her face. I have to think about this for a second. Well, there was Alice's brother; or at least I think he's her brother.

"No," I shake my head and nibble on another French fry, "I haven't really noticed anyone here."

"Oh, right," she nods with a skeptical look on her face. I roll my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well," Aimee puts her pizza down on the paper plate, "I heard from a very reliable source that you were checking out Edward Cullen in English class." Crap, did everyone notice or something? Aimee laughs at my expression. "Chill Jenna, I just told my friend Kate to keep tabs on you in that class." She motions to a girl to our left with pin strait black hair. She waves and smiles, then goes back to her conversation with a girl with platinum blonde hair.

"Oh," is all I answer. I mean what else can I say?

"Hmm," Aimee crumples her forehead in thought with a very scary look in her eyes. The type of look that says she's planning something, most likely having to do with guys.

"What?"

"I'm guessing that he heard us say his name because he's staring now." _How can she say that so calmly?I don't want him thinking I the creepy new girl who develops a crush on the first day…oh god, I hope he didn't hear us._

"Is he still staring?" I ask apprehensively. Aimee peers over my shoulder nonchalantly. _How does she doe that? I mean, not making certain gestures look obvious._

"Yep," she takes another bite of her pizza.

"Why?"

"He looks…interested. I'm not really sure. But the point is it's not a bad kind of stare." She shrugs. Aimee is definitely still pretty boy crazy.

"All kinds of stares are bad stares," I murmur and take a sip of my Diet Snapple Peach Tea. Aimee laughs and shakes her head.

"Still the same old Jenna."

"So," I try to change the subject, "Tell me about all the people in here." I glance around the Cafeteria. For a small town the high school has a big population.

"Okay," Aimee perks up at the chance to help, "Well the school isn't really that cliquey, but it has some. In the area we're sitting is like the Jocks and just normal kids. Over there is normally where the smart and artistic people sit; you know near the light to share math problems and sketches. And finally over there closer to the corner is the Cullens." Aimee nods directly over my right shoulder for the last group.

"Wait, they're classified as their own group?" _That's…weird. _

"Yeah, there are enough of them to fill up a table. They're all siblings. They're all adopted my Dr. Cullen and his wife. Even though they all resemble each other," Aimee shrugs, "They must all be cousins or something."

For the first time I look over my shoulder (as casually as I can) at the table in the corner of the formation of tables. There are 5 people sitting there. All of them are equally gorgeous, pale, and have the same golden eyes. I recognize Alice and Edward instantly but I don't know the other three. On Alice's right is a thin tall blonde guy. He seems more of the quiet type, and something seems off; he seems sort of anti-social. Direcetly across from him is another guy. _Dang, He's huge._ He should definitely be on the football or wrestling team. Edward says something across the table to him, and I hear his booming laugh. _Oh he is definitely a huge softie on the inside. Like those types of guys that are huge on the outside yet are like a huge teddy bear on the inside. I'd bet 20 bucks on it. _The whole group then laughs at something else Edward brings up.Last to the right of the Hulk is a blonde girl. _Woah, what I'd give to look like that…Okay that's a lie, I like how I look. But still she's beautiful._ But there's something about her to. She seems like if I were to meet her she'd be superficial. A small freshman walks close to Blondie and she shoots her a glance. The freshman flees instantly. _Yep, I hit that nail right on the head._ Suddenly, Edward looks directly at me and smirks. I blush and turn to face Aimee. _Again, He caught me staring. Again!_

"He caught you looking?" Aimee asks.

"Yeah," I take another swig of my drink, "I'm defiantly going to come across as a creep. This is the second time he's caught me," I complain.

"Second time?" Aimee narrows her green eyes at me, "So you admit to checking him out in English!"

"SHHHH!" I clamp my hands over her over-sized mouth, "Let's not shout things for the whole world to hear, true or untrue." Kate and the blond girl turn their heads interested in Aimee's sudden outburst and giggling.

"What's going on?" the blonde one asks.

"I think they're talking about how Jenna was checking out Edward Cullen during English, Megan." Kate answers since she saw me in English the first time it happened.

"I was not," I defend, even though it's not completely true. The three girls exchange glances and smile.

"What? Do guys have a weird thigh where you communicate through glances?"

"In a mater of fact we do," Aimee shrugs.

"And we all agree," Megan leans across the table, "that you like him."

"Just because I look at a guy doesn't mean I like him–"

"But you weren't just looking at him; you looking him up and down. There's a difference," Kate interrupts.

"And," Aimee cuts in, "I know your type, and Edward is it."

"How do you know that?" I cross my arms and lean back in my chair. It's three against one; that's unfair.

"He had strong facial features, a knee-rattling smile, nice arms, and is a gentlemen." Aimee counts of the reasons off her fingers. Okay, she got me with the nice arms. Arms are always my weakness. And I definitely can't deny the smile thing. I'd have to be dumb to even try.

"You can't say that being a gentleman is part of my type. Come on Aimee, You've met my ex-boyfriends." I raise my eyebrows. I got here there.

"Yeah, I remember them," she pretends to shudder and the other two laugh, "But what I'm saying is that you've noticed your mistakes. So now you will be looking for a nice guy."

"Okay, I admit it," I say and sigh feeling defeated, "That makes sense. But I'm not saying I like him. So will you guys quit it?"

"Sure," Megan says, "for now."

"Because you're probably get it all during our later classes and soccer practice," Aimee shrugs as the lunch bell rings.

***********************************************************************

The coach's whistle blows and the drills start. _Dang, I feel out of shape._ I'm not running nearly as fast as I did last season. Yeah I'm still in the top ten, but still. At least these are the same drills I did back home in California. So I can think about whatever I want without messing up. I still can't believe how the girls are so set on how I "like" Edward. I mean I just looked at the guy and nothing more. Even worse, Edward is in Pre-Calculus with Aimee, Kate and me. And of course Meg brought it up during both History and Gym. They're probably just getting on my case because I'm the newbie to the team.

"Jenna," I turn at the sound of my name. Kate jogs up from the other side of the field. "You play stopper right?"

"Uh yeah," I nod.

"Sweet, cause I'm the captain and I just want to say welcome to the team!" She hugs me and we walk off the field to the locker room where the other girls are waiting.

"So welcome to the team!" Aimee smacks me on the back, "Not like I predicted it already but still."

"Thanks," I repeat over when the other girls on the team congratulate me, too. I slowly get dressed while talking to the girls. I've already learned that Kate is a senior and captain of the team this year. She's half Korean and half Columbian (I had to high five her on that cause I am too). She's in all honors and AP classes like Aimee and her boyfriend is on the guy's Varsity Soccer team. His name is Kyle. Megan is in all average classes, is absolutely addicted to Starbucks (like me), and likes a guy names Tyler. Shortly after I said goodbye to the girls and walked over towards my car.

"Hey," I turned to see the one person I didn't want to see. Edward walked up to me with his hands in his pockets. Slowly a weird feeling rose in my stomach. _Do I seriously have butterflies? This is just to weird. I've never had butterflies in my stomach before._ Edward stopped in front of me with a sparkling smile. _Breath Jenna, Breath._ "I just wanted to apologize for earlier today." He said running a hand through his hair. _Huh?_

"Uhm, what?" I asked in an obviously confused voice.

"Silver Volvo," he smirks and points to himself. He was the Volvo driver? _Well, I made a great first impression on him._ I scoff and yell at myself in my head.

"Oh," I nod, "It's okay. And sorry for flipping out on you. I actually came close to keying your car." I laugh nervously. _I hope he's not the type that would seriously get angry at that._ He laughs along with me and I have to catch my breath.

"And if you did that I might have just had to kill you," he smiles and shakes his head. I laugh to out of politeness. Honestly, I am nervous as hell. _Why is that?_

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow," I slightly wave and turn around to get into my car.

"Yeah see you," he calls after me in what must be the most magical voice I have ever heard.

Numbly, I unlock my car and get in. _Whoa, It's like he was…dazzling me. There's really no other word for it. Jenna, you've lost it_. I pull out of the parking lot and drive home. Now, where can I find a Starbucks here. There has to be one, I mean Forks isn't _that_ small. I'll have to ask Megan tomorrow. She's bound to know. Hmm, why would Edward come up to me and talk to me. I mean, from what I've noticed, during school he doesn't talk to anyone besides his family. I pull into my driveway and enter the house. Dropping my book bag on the floor I shout out loud.

"Mom!" I pace back to the kitchen. Not here. I turn the corner and look out into the back yard, nope. Then a white sheet of paper of the grey granite counter. I pick up the note. "Jenna, I'll be out all day at the boutique. Feel free to cook anything you want or use this money to order take out. Love Mom." Under where the note was rests a twenty dollar bill. _Considering how I can't really cook for my life…Pizza it is._ I grab my cell and the phone directory and order a medium pie from Rays Pizza. What can I say? I'm a growing girl and I need my food. Besides, I probably burned of most of the fries that I had for lunch. For some reason I could never eat much at school. If I'm home alone or with friends I don't care. I guess it's just the paranoia of people watching you. It's weird, I know.

The door bell rings about 20 minutes later. I stand up from the living room floor, step over my homework and walk to the door. A tall guy about my age stands there holding the red insulator. My mouth is practically watering from the cheesy aroma.

"Hey, that will be 12.45," I nod and hand him the 20 when he hands over the pizza box.

"You co to my school right, Forks High School?" the pizza guy asks and hands over my change.

"Yeah, I'm new."

"Well then, Hi I'm Tyler," he extends his hand and I shake it. Could this be the Tyler that Megan likes?

"Jenna and I'm a junior."

"Cool," Tyler smiles. _Aw, he has dimples. If this is the right Tyler then I approve. _"Maybe I'll see you around tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe and thanks for the pizza," he says goodbye as I close the front door. I return to my homework while eating my dinner. Man, does Ray know how to make his pizza. And I only had like four pieces. It's not like I'm going to eat much later today anyway.

"Hey Jenna," Mom says as she drops her keys on the kitchen counter, "How was your first day of school?"

"It was nice. I met up with Aimee, met her friends, and got on the varsity team."

"Of course you did. Are there any boys you noticed?" she asks with her back turned to me. I can't help but smile. My thoughts have drifted back to him quite a few times during my homework. _Why lie to myself._

"Yeah, maybe."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents and her friends.

**Summary:** Jenna Flores isn't the type of girl that falls hard for a guy. Yeah, she's had a serious boyfriend or two; but they always hurt her in the end. Since she came to Forks, one guy has caught her eye. And she can't stop thinking about him. Will he be the first guy to really get her and break down her barrier? EdwardxOC

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. I decided to just post it now as a shorter chapter because I don't want to make you guys wait for so long. So I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Alice 

The next few weeks pretty much went on the same way as the first day. I went to school, hung out with my friends, stole a few glances at Edward, and went to grueling soccer practices. Nothing special, it's not like my life has ever been _that_ exciting. At least it's finally Friday. I've only been in school for a three weeks and I'm already counting down till the weekends. That's no difference. I've never been a big fan of school. Sure it's nice to be able to see your friends and stuff and it's not like I'm dumb or anything. I'm smart enough to get strait B's and the occasional A. otherwise my dad would have my head. And yeah, School soccer is a great way to showcase my talents. I'll most likely get into a good college because of it. I'd just rather be out doing other, more interesting things.

"Mrs. Flores," a very annoyed voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up from the doodles on my notebook paper up at my aggravated Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Beverly. _Damn, I was drifting again._

"Yes, Mrs. Beverly," I ask sort of nervously. _I hope she doesn't mark me down._

"Could you please pay attention to this lecture, this is very important for the next quiz." I hear some snickers behind me.

"Yes, Mrs. Beverly," I nod and try to pay attention. Then she continues to explain the rules about the properties of compounds and the like. _This is boring…I learned this stuff already; it's all a review. Is it really such a crime if I drift off a little?_ A light tapping catches my attention. I look down to see Alice drumming her fingers on the desk. A few inches away I see a folded piece of ripped paper. I glance up and see that Mrs. Beverly is facing the board now writing down some bullet points. Nonchalantly, I pick up the paper and unfold it under my desk.

**Isn't that the 3****rd**** time you dozed off this week? Jenna, you have such a short attention span. **

_I can't help it. It's not my fault that I'm just not that interested in Science…normally I'm good at paying attention to things anyway._ I write back and shift it on the table between us. Alice and I have had these small conversations pretty often. We joke about random things (probably due to my short attention span) and talk about things actually relative to the class. We're definitely friends; but outside of the classroom we don't talk as much.

**So what are you interested in? ** I read from the new piece of paper she passed. Hmm, we've never talked about what we're planning to do after school.

_For college I'm into Art, but I also like English. I'll probably be on a soccer team too. You?_ I turn my head slightly and see Alice pause slightly. I guess she expected me to bring something else up to talk about, not ask her the same question.

**I'll probably go somewhere on the East coast close to where Jasper goes. Maybe as an Math major.** Whoa, that's unexpected. I expected her as one of those girls ready to go off on her own. Not follow her boyfriend. Well, maybe it's just that he's going to the same area she wants to go. Either way I decide to write:

_That's cool. Just make sure you're going where you going because you want to. Not just to be with your boyfriend. Trust me, it's not the best idea. _The bell suddenly rings signaling the end of 4th period and the start of lunch. Alice reads the note with a strange expression.

"Okay," I say to catch her attention, "I'll see ya around."

"Bye Jenna," she replies with a smile as I start to walk out the classroom. Maybe I shouldn't have replied that last time. I hope I didn't say something wrong.

The Cafeteria is as loud as ever when I enter it and sit down at the table. Aimee sits on my right with Megan across from her. She's of course flirting with Tyler (who starting sitting with us once in a while), although his friend Lauren from his normal lunch table doesn't seem too happy. _Megan has some competition._ Across from me sits Kate and her boyfriend, Kyle, they are sitting very close and acting all snugly. _They're such a cute couple._ Chris sits down on my left with his lunch tray. He's a forward on the guys soccer team and actually a really cool guy. He's not cocky like other guys I've met. Even though he is really cute with his shaggy brown hair and deep blue eyes. A few other teammates follow him.

Absentmindedly I glance over at the Cullen table. Man, I really must have been doing that often if now I'm looking out of habit. _That is so pathetic._ Alice catches my eye, smiles and gives me a small wave. I smile back. Alice is a genuinely nice person. I should ask her to hang out sometime, out of school.

"Jenna!" a voice brings me back to the present. It's Megan. She stares at me with a knowing look. I must have been going out of it at the same time that I was staring at _their_ table.

"Sorry," I shake my head and focus, "what you say?"

"I asked you what you were doing this weekend."

"Uhm," I start, "I might make plans with a friend. I'll have to get back to you."

"Okay, no problem," she turns back to Tyler and starts chatting again.

"Who were you planning to hangout with," Aimee asks confused, "It can't be anyone back in California, right? Could it be Da–"

"Don't even go there," I interrupt her. Normally, I don't feel uncomfortable talking to my ex's. But, with Dave it's a different story. One that it's literally painful to talk about.

"Sorry," she apologizes sheepishly, "I forgot."

"It's fine," I dismiss that subject as quickly as it came up. The bell rings and people start to disperse from the Cafeteria. Why is it that the bell keeps interrupting significant moments? I look up and see the Cullens stand up. Quickly, I say later to my friends and walk towards their table. Why am I suddenly so nervious? Both Rosalie and Emmett leave through the door. "Alice," I shout to catch her attention as I cross the middle of the room only a few yards away from the remaining Cullens. They all look up quickly and in unison.

"Oh, hi Jenna," Alice greets me kindly. Jasper has her hand in his with a strange look in his eye. Edward stands off to the side and watches me curiously. Well, I guess I deserve it; it must be awkward for him whenever I end up staring at him. Edward then silently chuckles to himself.

"Hey," I reach them and feel sort of awkward. Why is that? "I just wanted to know if you could hang out this weekend or something?"

"Of course," She smiles widely without any look of surprise. Which is weird cause we don't really talk outside of class or anything. "what do you have in mind?"

"I'm up for anything really," I shrug, "here I'll give you my cell phone number and you can call me."

"Okay," she agrees. I rip out a sheet of paper from inside my back pack, write my phone number and hand her the slip of paper. The second bell rings. _Crap, I'm going to be late to Pre-Cal, again._

"Talk to you later," I smile politely and then jog out. I hear her say goodbye as I exit the Cafeteria. Okay, running out was pretty rude… but I couldn't be late again. I make it just in time to the class.

"So," Aimee says as I sit down in front of her, "I saw you go up to the Cullens at the end of lunch, what was that about?"

"I went to see if Alice could hang out." Aimee did a double take.

"What?" she asked surprised, "Are you guys friends?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Oh that's cool," Aimee says then her expression brightens, "Maybe that'll even get you a in with Edward."

"Wow," I roll my eyes, "I can't believe you just said that." She laughs loudly.

"Mrs. Flores, Mrs. Rice, would you please join my class," Mr. Johnson says loudly and glares at us. That ends that conversation. Wow, today's really not my day when it comes to teachers.

"See you tomorrow!" the girls shout as we all walk in our different directions to our cars.

"Bye," I shout back to each one. _Thank God, practice is over. I can rest my muscles this weekend. I forgot how much the coaches drill you in Forks…it's as intense as my town in Southern California._ An old beetles song goes off. I reach into my backpack and whip out my cell phone. Unknown Number.

"Hello," I answer as I raise the phone to my ear.

"Hi, Jenna." It's Alice, "I was wondering. About this weekend, my family and I are going camping, would you be able to tomorrow because we're leaving on Sunday." She says as I juggle multiple things; my book bag, soccer bag, cell phone and car keys.

"No problem," I press the car beeper and it unlocks, "I wanted to on Saturday anyway because my Sundays aren't normally free."

"Great," I can hear the smile in her voice as she answers, "You want to drive up together, right?"

"Yeah," I say as I toss my stuff in the back seat and turn the key in the ignition, "Just give me your address and I'll pick you up."

"My house is a little hard to find," she pauses, "Would it be better if I came over their to get you?" I exit the parking lot with my hand still my ear.

"I'm great with directions and getting around, but whatever is easier for you is fine."

"Okay, you can pick me up," Alice says and gives me her address and directions. Bit just in case I'll map quest it. For some reason it seems like they don't give it out often. Well, actually that makes sense since they separate themselves from other people at school. A make the turn onto my street.

"So, now that we know how we're getting there, what are we doing?" I laugh at the question. You think we would have thought of that first.

"I've wanted to go up to Seattle to shop for a while, you want to do that?"

"Yeah, sounds fun," I nod in agreement as I pull into my garage.

"Okay," I can her the smile in her wind chime voice, " I'll see you tomorrow at 3!"

"Bye," I reply and hang up. Good thing we're going shopping. I need to buy a new coat. Like an actual one since it's always raining. When I enter the house I drop my things near the stairs and enter the kitchen. _Looks like Mom's running late again._ _Maybe I should try cooking something. You can't just live on take out. I'll make something safe, like…pancakes. Yeah, they sound good right about now._ I walk around the counter and search the cabinets for the right ingredients. Soon, the whole house smells like baked goods and syrup. It's such a homey smell.

"Mmm, what is that I smell," my mom rounds the corner from the living room and I hear her heals click clacking on the tile floor as she enters the kitchen.

"Pancakes for dinner," I answer as she puts her bag and portfolio down, "You want some?"

"Of course I do, honey," she smiles and starts cleaning up some of my mess to help, "how was your day?"

"It was good. Well, you might get a call eventually because in some classes I keep dozing out but otherwise school work is fine. Soccer and the girls is normal; and today I asked my one friend from some of my classes to hangout tomorrow."

"Oh that's nice," she says as she walks around me to the sink and starts washing the bowl.

"Do I know them?"

"I don't know," I finish the last banana pancake(they're her favorite), "Alice Cullen."

"One of Dr. Cullen's kids, which one is she?"

"She is my height with short spiky brown hair."

"Oh, I met her once at the hospital, she's a sweetie." Mom grabs to plates and silverware from a cupboard and places them at the round dining room table. _Did my mom just use the word sweetie? I obviously didn't remember her that well if so many things have surprised me since I've gotten back._

"Yeah, she's really nice," I agree as I put I big plate of pancakes between us.

"This smell great," my mom comments, "You sure know how to cook."

"Yeah okay, Mom," I laugh as I grab to chocolate chip pancakes and almost drown them in syrup.

******************************************************************

My alarm goes off on my right hand bed side table. _Is it really 12 already? _Slowly, I stretch my arms above my head and sit up in bed. Outside my window its as grey and cloudy as it is everyday. I hope it'll be nice in Seattle. After the intense beginning of the soccer season I have to get back into my regular routine. It's no wonder why I'm tired. I have to start running in the morning again. I get up from my bead and grab my towel. I nice hot shower is sure to wake me up.

"Jenna," my mom shouts from down the stairs after I finish my shower.

"Yeah, Mom?" I answer while applying my foundation.

"Should you be going soon?" she asks, "You wouldn't want to be late."

"Yeah, Mom I know," I put away my makeup and walk to my closet. I'll have to wear my black converses again… they look the best with my jeans. What should I do with my hair? Eh, I'll just leave it down like everyday. I skip down the stairs two at a time. I'm actually excited to go shopping. It could just be the fact that Alice just happens to have amazing fashion sense. I dart through the living room and into the garage. The clock says it's 2:47…_Okay, I am running a little late. It'll take me at least 15 minutes to get there._ I hope Alice isn't one of those people that don't like it when people are late; even if it's only by a few minutes. I exit the garage and drive the whole way there in a rush. I drive up the winding road through the trees. _Geez, their house is really out of the way. I know what she means. _Finally the road ends and the trees cleared into a great front lawn of a Mansion. _I should have guessed, they're dad is a doctor and all._ But my still jaw slightly drops. I pull up in front of the huge house and see Alice come out the front door with a small purse hung on her arm.

"Hello," she greets me as she gets into the car, "You ready to shop?" she smiles widely.

"Definitely," I turn out of the driveway and down the long path. "I'm ready to shop till I drop." Alice laughs.

"Well, with me that's probable."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents, her friends on the soccer team, and her friends/Ex's back home.

**Summary:** Jenna Flores isn't the type of girl that falls hard for a guy. Yeah, she's had a serious boyfriend or two; but they always hurt her in the end. Since she came to Forks, one guy has caught her eye. And she can't stop thinking about him. Will he be the first guy to really get her and break down her barrier? EdwardxOC

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. I just noticed that the last chapter had A LOT of typos. Sorry about that, I hope you guys could still understand it. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thankfully it turned out to be a long one. Don't forget to review! They can be praises or suggestions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Blast from the Past

On the way to Port Angeles we talk animatedly. I never really noticed that Alice and I have a lot in common. We both like to shop, talk; and like me Alice likes to be in control. We pleasantly talk about hobbies, events at school, and the like. Until Alice brings up a not so great topic.

"So, I hear you may have a thing for my brother," she brings up casually.

"What?" I shout and turn to her eyes wide. I was so shocked that I almost ran through a red light and killed us both. Thankfully, Alice has lightning fast reflexes and hit the breaks for me. She laughs really hard at my reaction. _But, how does she know?_ "Are you done?" I ask Alice when she continues to laugh _after_ we passed the light.

"Yeah," she nods, "I'm finished."

"So," I attempt to sound casual, "Where did you here that?" _Yeah, I didn't work._

"I just overheard you and your friends talking about in the hallway." Alice says simply.

"It's not being like passed around school?" I turn my head slightly while still keeping my eyes on the road.

"No," she shakes her head as she answers.

"Good. The last thing I need right now are rumors being spread." We continue driving as short silence hangs between us.

"You never said if you like Edward or not." Alice says. She didn't _ask_ me if I like him. She just said I didn't say anything.

"Well," I stall, "I don't think I like him. I mean, sure Edward's really attractive. But I don't like him like that."

"Really?" Alice asks and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I shrug.

"I don't."

"Right," Alice says in a disbelieving tone and looks me in the eyes.

"Okay," I admit in defeat, "You broke me, Alice. I think I like your brother." I hunch my shoulders. _And here I add another person to the list of people who know I like Edward. Even though I hardly know the guy._

"You think?" Alice asks with a now confused expression.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm just weird like that. I never know for sure if I like a guy until I actually tell him or something like that." The car pasts a big green sign that says 'Welcome to Port Angeles'. "We're here!" I say with excitement as a pull into a free space right on the street that we're planning to stay on. "Sweet, we have a good spot." Alice and I exit my black Mazda and reach the blacktop. We even got here in good time. It's now 5:24.

"Where do you want to go first?" Alice asks me as we start to walk down the sidewalk. I look around and see a small boutique with sort of casual clothes.

"How about here?" I point it out and we enter the store. The little bell goes off as the door swings open. "I need to find a cute jacket, that'll keep me warm."

"No problem," Alice smiles, "I'll find you one."

"I can believe that." We walk through the store and skim through the items. I find a cute black jacket, but it's a little too bulky for my taste. We decide to put it back and continue looking, but in other stores. We go to a few stores and find a pair of black skinny jeans for me and a cute light blue blouse for Alice. Well, actually Alice also bought a pair of slim khakis (that are very flattering), two pairs of flats, and a pair of light wash jeans. Alice even convinced me to buy more clothes in the last store. I bought a few solid t-shirts (black, dark blue and red), a black a red scarf, and a pink v-neck. Honestly, I feel like it shows a little more chest then I normally go for in a shirt, but it was flattering. I'll just have to wear it with a tank top underneath.

"Jenna!" I hear Alice to my right shout with excitement. I turn and walk towards her. "I found it!" she waves a jacket on a hanger in the air. The jacket is cute and exactly my style. (.com/photos/22292501N05/3078302391/)

"Alice, I love it!" I try it on. It's not too bulky but the inside of the jacket is still a very warm material. I turn to Alice and say, "It's perfect."

"Great!" we go up to the casher and I pay for the jacket. The second we get out of the store I rip off the tag and switch jackets. We walk down the north side of the road. "Hey Alice, do you know what time it is?" She turns her wrist to check her watch.

"It's about 8:30."

"Whoa," I say with surprise, "We've been shopping longer than I thought. Do you want to catch some dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry," Alice answers and tilts her head slightly, "But sure. I'll go wherever you want to."

"Uhmm," I rack my brain for what I'm in the mood for, "Are there just any plain diners?"

"Yeah," she nods, "there's one right up the street here." We reach our destination. The diner is a small cute looking restaurant. The outside is a dark brown color. We enter the diner to get out of the cold. The inside is even better. It has that whole modern look going on. It has altering black or white tables, soft tan leather seats and booths, and dark red-maroon walls. Behind the black countertop bar the wall is a deep purple. This color scheme goes throughout the restaurant. We get seated at a booth and the hostess hands us our menus.

"What do you think you're going to order?" Alice says as she looks over the top of the menu at me.

"Uhm," I say as my eyes scan through a number of things on the glossy paper, "I'm either thinking a bacon cheese burger, or the chicken portabella panini. How about you?"

"They both sound good," she nods her head in agreement, "I think I'll just have a soda."

"Really?" I ask and she nods again, "Well, just to warn you, I'm not the most polite eater because I sort of eat a lot." Alice puts down her menu and laughs. I laugh along with her but then reassure her, "I'm totally serious. I'm known for finishing whole pizza pies when I'm really ravenous; just ask Aimee." This makes her laugh some more. The waitress comes to our table with the drinks we ordered previously.

"Thank you," Alice says as her sprite is place on the table.

"Thanks," I say in response.

"You're so polite, like all the time," I mention. _I can't help it, I've always been blunt._

"Is that good or bad?" Alice asks with confused eyes.

"No, it's good. I was just comparing it to me."

"You can be polite."

"But not all the time," I respond and take a sip from my coke. Some movement catches my eye. Across the diner there's a tall muscular guy with sandy blonde hair. He wears a dark blue polo and he waving, at me…_Oh no, It can't be._ And sure enough, I realize that this stumbling guy is Dave, my ex. He gets closer and closer to our table behind Alice who is chatting about something. _Crap, I don't only have to see Dave; I have to see him when he's drunk._ He finally reaches our table, grabbing it for extra support.

"Hey Jenna!" he shouts enthusiastically. I don't respond and Alice looks up at him like he's crazy. If he's making coherent sentences then he must be only a little bit passed buzzed. _I always hated him when he had alcohol in his system._

"Hey Dave," I hesitantly give him a half smile, "This is my friend Alice." I gesture towards him, "Alice, this is Dave." He then plops down in the booth next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. _Is he serious? We've been broken up for about a month…Uhg, he's definitely trying to get some._

"Hey Alice," he gives her a nod with his head. _The same cocky Dave._ He then turns to me, "It's so nice seeing you again Jenna. I was meaning to call you to hook up and talk again," _yeah, like that's all he would try to go for._ I glance at Alice and give her a look telling her that I'll take care of this.

"Dave," I cut him off, "Will you just come outside with me for a second."

"Yeah, okay," he stands up and I slide out of the both behind him. I lead outside into the cold night air. I whip around to glare at Dave. Apparently my glare worked cause he stops dead in his tracks just looking at me.

"Dave," I try to keep my voice calm. _I really don't want to deal with him right now,_ "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?" he asks shaking his head.

"Oh, I don't know. How about coming up to me acting like everything is just fine and looking for a hook up or something?"

"Jenna–"

"Save it Dave," I put up my hand to stop him, "If I didn't let you get down my pants when we were dating what makes you think id let you now?" Now, he looks angry.

"What makes you think that you had the power to decide what did or didn't happen? I was your boyfriend. I could have done anything I wanted. I just chose not to because I really liked you. I could do what ever I wanted right now and no one would stop me." He takes an angry step nearer. _What did I ever see in him? Besides his gorgeous blue eyes and charming yet fake-comforting smile. _

"Look, I'm not going to fight with you right now." I dodge around him and run back into the diner. _Good thing I got away when I did. Dave with both beer and anger in his system isn't a good mixture._ When I get back to the table the food is already there. I sit down and pick up my panini.

"Are you ok?" Alice asks with a concerned look in her eyes.

"oh yeah," I say with a dismissive wave with my hand, "He's just one of those annoying ex's that just don't seem to get out of your life." I pick up my panini and start eating. _Ohh, this is good._

"You dated him?" she asks in a disbelieving look.

"Yeah," I say between bites, "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just pictured you to be with the sweet kind of guys, not the cocky ones." I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I actually get that a lot when people meet some of my ex's. I can honestly say that I have no clue why I dated him." I take another large bite. _That's it, we have to come back here so I can eat this again._ I look up at Alice and she's wearing a confused and amused look. "What?" I ask with still some food in my mouth. _I hope she didn't have to see it. I should probably clean up my eating habits a bit._ Alice laughs and shakes her head.

"Nothing. It's just that you had this euphoric look on your face."

"Yeah, I sort of over to eat," I admit with a smirk and join her in laughing. I finish my panini while we talk about more girl stuff. She asks me about sports and I tell her that I'm on the soccer team and that she should come to one of the games. Shortly after our scene in the street, Dave enters the diner and joins his college friends. Thank god. We leave the booth with a pretty hefty tip and go back to the car. The ride back home is just like the ride there. We talk about each other and random topics (once again thanks to my ADD).

"Wait," Alice says as we turn on the dirt road that leads to her house… I mean mansion. "So when you say you have ADD, are you serious or exaggerating?"

"I am totally serious," I answer and Alice laughs like a tingling wind chime, "I medically have Attention Deficit Disorder. I even have to take pills every few weeks."

"Wow, you should bring this up to your teachers so they don't penalize you so badly."

"Oh no," I shake my head smirking; "You should see me when I forget to take the pill after the previous one wears off. I'm really jumpy and impatient. The worse is when I have soccer that day or something. There happen to be many injuries inflicted on myself and others." Our laughter fills the car once again. I didn't think it would be this easy to be with Alice. Everything is natural. Just like Aimee. I need to get us three to hang out. We reach end of the road and the front lawn comes into view. We pull up in front of the house.

"I would invite you in but," Alice pauses, "it's late."

"Don't worry about it," I say, "I need to get up early for tomorrow anyway."

"Okay," she says and exits the car. Alice turns to me, "I'll see you on Monday then. Would you want to eat with us at lunch Monday?" she asks.

"Yeah," I answer truthfully. She smiles and we say our last goodbyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll be over in about 20 minutes," Kate says from the other line. I hold my cell phone in place with my shoulder. I'm shuffling around the house in my black Torpedoes (my old soccer team) sweatpants.

"Okay," I say while opening my closet, "I'll see you guys soon. Oh! And don't forget the cookie dough; I'm all out."

"Of course," Kate laughs and hangs up. I press the red end button and toss my red envy onto my bed. I quickly take a look around my room…it needs a makeover. It's to…simple and sort of boring. Maybe I can ask a few friends to help me paint and shop for new things. If I can get money. Walking down the stairs, I grab a bunch of pillows and blankets and drop them on the living room rug. I grab the funky colored bowls and place them on the low table. That's the plan, they provide the food and I provide the housing. The doorbell rings and I walk over to the front room.

"Hey," I say as I open the door to see Kate and Aimee. Megan couldn't come because she has a date with Tyler.

"We have everything like promised," Aimee says and they both lift up shopping bags. We walk into the living room and spread the food over the low table in front of the comfy white couch.

"So what are we watching?" Kate asks as she sits Indian-style on the couch and wraps a blanket around her.

"Well," I start and go to the movie shelves next to the large TV, "We have comedies, chick flicks, action movies, and horror movies. What are you guys in the mood for?"

"Not horror," Aimee shakes her head, "You both know I won't be able to handle it."

"Aw, that's what I was in the mood for," Kate objects. They start to argue about how Aimee will have a nightmare and have to call either of us to comfort her and how Kate is telling her to chill.

"Guys," I interrupt, "we can just see a thriller, so it's not to scary." I bend over and scan the movie cases. "How about Blood and Chocolate? It has some scary parts and it has a love story in it too."

"Sounds good," they both agree and I pop the movie in. During the movie Aimee only jumped a handful of times. Soon we'll convert her into loving horror movies.

"That was actually good," Aimee comments as the credits roll up the screen.

"Yeah," Kate nods, "Your not going to have nightmares of werewolves eating your face off are you, Aimee?" she smirks and Aimee whips a pillow at her. We all laugh as Kate makes a deal over her "messed up" hair.

"I forgot to ask you, How was yesterday with Alice?" Aimee looks up at me.

"Oh, it was really fun," I answer, "She's really easy to get along with. I'm probably going to eat lunch with her tomorrow."

"Wait," Kate says with a confused look on her face, "You're talking about Alice Cullen, right?"

"Yeah," we both answer at the same time.

"And you're going to eat with her and her family tomorrow?"

"Yes," I answer, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh no," she shakes her head, "I'm not cliquey like that."

"But-" Aimee says catching on, "Megan might." I crumple my forehead in confusion.

"Wait, why?"

"We don't know actually," Aimee shakes her head with a thoughtful expression.

"I think it may have something to do with Rosalie," Kate suggests, "They got into a fight or something last year."

"So she automatically doesn't like them?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. _Well, that's a dumb reason not to like someone._ Both girls shrug.

"Well," Aimee speaks up, "Megan can hold grudges, especially when that person has done wrong towards her of her friends." _Great, drama._

"Yeah, I sort of got that vibe off of her when I first met her," I admit, "But she won't like start something will she?"

"Nah," Katie says and Aimee shakes her head, "She wouldn't do that."

"Okay, good."

Within the next hour, Kate and Aimee leave so they can get up tomorrow morning for school. Mom still isn't home and I slowly walk up the stairs to my bedroom. I'll just clean up the living room tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small flicker of light dances across my eyelids. Stubbornly, I turn over in my bed for a few more minutes of sleep. But, the light persists on reaching my eyes no matter my position. Crankily, I sit up on my mattress. Directly across I see the light coming outside from my window. Is that seriously sunlight? I flip my comforter off from on top of me and walk over to the window. It is…but it's barely enough to really count. I turn my head to my bedside table and the clock reads 7:16. I should probably get in the shower now to arrive at school on time.

The warm water feels refreshing on my body and I instantly wake up. In a bright blue bath towel I walk up to my closet in search of something to wear. Maybe I should wear jeans today, and not my favorite sweatpants. I look my self up and down in the full length mirror. In the end, I settle on my black skinny jeans, a solid red shirt, my black comfy boots, and new jacket. My hair is in its normal curly cascade down my back. I'll probably end up putting it up during the day. _For not really trying, I look pretty good._

I enter the school parking lot with about 5 minutes to spare. I park a little off to the English building. A sudden tap on my window makes me jump. It's Alice. I get out of my car with my book bag over my shoulder.

"Hi, Jenna," she greets me with her trademark smile.

"Hey, Alice," I reply as we walk towards our first class.

"I don't think we'll be able to eat at my families table today," Alice confesses holding her books to her chest.

"Why, do they not like me, or something?" I look over and she doesn't answer, "Oh." I nod catching on.

"Sorry, I just don't want to lie to you."

"No," I say, "It's fine. I like it a lot more when my friends are strait forward."

"Okay, so we'll just find our own table because some of your friends don't exactly like me either."

"Megan?" I ask. Alice nods. We reach the English building and enter our class. We take our seats and I see Edward is sitting only a few seats in front of us. "Well, don't take it personal Alice. Meg can hold grudges; apparently something happened between her and Rosalie."

"Yeah, something happened. I'm not sure what though." Alice says as she places her books on the desk. "And you shouldn't take it personal either. My siblings just have an aversion to most people." She then smirks, "Edward is, however, more supportive. He likes you."

"What?" I ask as I tear my eyes away from the back of Edward's head._ Edward likes me?_

"Edward must like you if he wasn't against you sitting with us. Maybe you should talk to him." Alice suggests. I catch a little flicker in her eye as she says it.

_But in what way does he like me?_ The teacher greets the class and starts the discussion. _How can he like me though…we never talk._ _Well, we did once when he apologized for almost hitting me. But that's kind of weird to base something off of. Wait, Alice probably meant that Edward likes me compared to other people in the school. He sort of ignores everyone else here. So he thinks I'm just above them. _It has to be that. Slowly I tilt my head up from my notebook cover (that is filled with random doodles) at Edward. At this angle, I can see his bronze colored hair, strong jaw, and a bit of his red lips. _He should really be hung up in a museum. He'd put the Mona Lisa to shame._ The right curve of his lips turns up in a smirk. And his shoulders move as he chuckles. _I didn't say that aloud, did I? _Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice sitting in her chair as if nothing has happened. _Jenna, you are so paranoid. He was probably just laughing at something else. _

The bell rings and I look up to see everyone gathering their things. Alice has all her books and says, "See you in Chemistry," as she leaves.

"See ya," I reply a little too late. I grab my books and sling them into my Jansport backpack. That period went by really fast. Must have been because of my mind rambling during class.

Both my History class and Science classes rush by too. And I was actually paying attention during both. Shocking I know, but I can prove it. In history, we were talking about the three main ideas of the French Revolution; which are liberty, fraternity, and equality. Also Megan and I were joking about the upcoming soccer game and debating whether we're ready or not. For Science, we talked about the properties and reactions of crystals.

I sit down in my stool in the art room and get out my sketch book. Art AP must me my favorite class. Ms. Weirenga lets you talk and drift as much as you want as long as you get the work done.

"Today," Ms. Weirenga says to the class, "We will work on sketching from memory. It's a very important trait to have when you want to pursue professional work in Art." She gives us a few more instructions and then leaves us to our work.

_Okay, so I have to sketch something from memory. It has to at least be something significant. And something I see often. What do I look at or watch often. Well, to be honest I do watch Edward often. But that would seem extremely stalkerish if I actually draw him. But it's not like he's going to see my sketches. _

I lightly draw the contours of his face and hair. I draw every single bronze-colored hair into place. Next, I scratch in his strong jaw line and lightly shade the underside of his chin. Next, I draw his lips. They are so strong, yet they look soft at the same time. How am I going to show that? After I finish with the lips I draw his eyes, the most important part. I sketch the shading on the underside, the thick line of eyelashes, and the depthless circles of his pupils. At last, I put the finishing touches, where some darker shadows are, touch ups on the curves of his face, etc. Ms. Weirenga calls attention to the class for some final words because we have a few minutes left in the block.

I look around at my classmates. Most of them are wearing annoyed expressions. They must have had problems with this assignment. Then, I look down at my sketch pad. It's nearly finished. _I either have a great memory or I look at Edward more than what is healthy._ Of course Edward is otherworldly beautiful, so it's hard to really catch that on paper. But, my sketch does catch an amount of that beauty and his likeness. If I say so myself it's really good; maybe one of my best.

The bell rings and I'm off to the cafeteria. I walk up to the lunch line to get my food and scan the room for Alice. She's no where that I can see.

"Hello," I jump as a voice comes from behind me. It's Alice. She always seems to just pop up out of nowhere.

"Hey," I greet her as I grab a piece of pizza and a Lipton Green Tea bottle. We exit the line. "So where are we eating?"

"We can eats over there," Alice points to an empty table and leads us there. I can't help but notice that it's exactly between my table and hers. I look over my right shoulder and see some of the Cullens staring, generally Rosalie and Jasper. Then I turn he other way to see Megan with an annoyed look. Even Chris makes a confused face. We sit down at our table across from each other. I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alice asks.

"It's just kind of funny how both some of your family and some of my friends actually care enough to get annoyed over something as simple as us hanging out," I shake my head as I speak my mind. The corner of Alice's perfect lips tugs into a smile.

"Yes, that true," Alice agrees.

"What's that," Alice motions towards my backpack. My sketchbook is lopsidedly poking out of the side zipper.

"Oh," I say and wave my hand, "It's just my sketch book." _Please don't ask to see it. Pleas don't ask to see it._

"Not to intrude, but can I see it?" Alice asks with a curious expression, "It's just that since you said you wanted to pursue Art, I'm interested."

"Yeah," I nod and grab the book, "It's no problem." I hand over my book and quickly look down at my food. _Maybe she'll put down the book before she reaches my most recent picture._ I peek up through my eyelashes to see Alice's expression. She's smiling and her eyes have a licker of admiration.

"Jenna, these are so amazing!" She continues flipping the pages.

"Thanks," I smile at the compliment, "but I can still get better."

"That's hard to believe," She shakes her head admiring my landscape of a section of the woods that I did the second day I arrived in Forks. The turns the page. _Oh, no._ Alice widens her eyes in amused surprise. Her smile widens. She looks up at me with a knowing look.

"Alice, please don't," I warn her.

"Don't what?" she asks innocently.

"In drawing class we needed to sketch something from memory. It was nothing more."

"So you chose to draw…" Alice replies and leaves the ending off.

"Don't look so into it, okay?" I ask with a smile. A smile that is pleading.

"Okay," she says, "I won't." _How come I don't believe her entirely?_ Thankfully, the conversation turns onto a subject away from me and my most recent sketch. Soon, the bell rings meaning the ending of lunch. Why is this day going by so fast? We both stand up, say good bye and leave the Cafeteria our separate ways.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents, the soccer team, and her friends/Ex's back home.

**Summary:** Jenna Flores isn't the type of girl that falls hard for a guy. Yeah, she's had a serious boyfriend or two; but they always hurt her in the end. Since she came to Forks, one guy has caught her eye. And she can't stop thinking about him. Will he be the first guy to really get her and break down her barrier? EdwardxOC

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so it's been a looong time since I've updated. That's probably because of my procrastination and new workload. So, sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: Old Friends

"Come on!" I shout from the sidelines. A sophomore, named Danielle, runs towards the other team's defender. She fakes her out and gains control of the ball. "There you go!" I yell and pump my fist in the air. My right leg quickly trembles causing the whole bench to subtly shake. My team has gotten used to me RLS by now; but they still get annoyed over it. But I can't help it. When I'm watching from the bench I just want to go in and play. Danielle kicks a long pass over to Megan who plays center forward. She scores.

"Yeah!" the players on the field jump around and on the bench stand up and cheer. Well, all except me. _Uhg, I hate that number 23. When I get back on the field I will give her a taste of her own medicine._ The ball returns to center field in the opponents possession. Coach subs Megan out for a break. She jogs over, picks up her water bottle from the grass and plops down next to me. The teams on the field resume play.

"Pretty nice day out," Megan comments and takes another drag from her drink.

"Yeah," I agree, "It's actually not raining. If only we could get an ounce of sun." we both laugh and watch our wining game.

"So," Megan turns her head to face me, "why haven't you really been eating with us that much for the past two weeks?"

"Meg, I've been eating at our table every other day."

"Yeah, well…" she lets her sentence trail off and resumes watching the game.

"I've just been eating with another friend recently," I answer. _Not like you don't already know._

"Yeah," she nods, "It's just I miss you sometimes. And the last weekend you left Chris's house early when you didn't really have too. He seemed kind of bummed." Yeah, I did notice that. I guess Chris has a thing for me. I mean he's cool and hot, but I just don't like him like that. So far the only guy that has really caught my attention is Edward. I mean, if you like the whole pale, tall, and subtly strong thing…then it's hard for other guys to even compare.

"I planned to do some work with Alice for our English project," I shrug, "It's no big deal."

"Yeah," Megan nods. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a small pout on her lips.

"Coach," I shout trying to get the focus off of that subject. Coach turns to me and nods, "Can I go in?"

"Mrs. Flores, you took quite a spill out there. Isn't you knee hurting?"

"Uhmm," I look down at my bare knee that is resting on the bench with a huge ice bag on top, "Not that much, only when I bend or move it in a certain way." I give a half-smile.

"In that case, you're going to have to sit out for the rest of the week. You should probably go see a doctor, too." She turns her attention back to the field and shortly calls Megan up for the next substitutions. The game ends with us winning by 2 points and we retreat back to our locker room. I sit on a wooden bench fully dressed in my uniform... it' hurts to much to change right now.

"Hey Jenna," Aimee catches my attention, "You want me take you to the hospital to quickly to get your knee checked out?"

"Nah, It'll be fine after some elevation and ice." I say and wave off her offer.

"I don't know," Kate speaks up, "I think I herd a crack when that butch mowed you over."

"Hey!" I shout with mock anger, "Don't make me sound so weak, she didn't _mow_ me over." We laugh at my stubborn tone of voice.

"But seriously, we should just in case. Can you even walk?" Aimee asks skeptically with an arched eyebrow.

"Uhmm," I look down at my swollen ankle. A new ice pack rests on it now, "It depends…"

"Yeah," Aimee nods and hands her sport bag to Kate, "I thought so." She walks over to me and kneels on the ground with her back facing me. "Get on my back."

"Ahh Aimee, this is so embarrassing," I complain.

"Just do it," she answers. I do as I'm told and Aimee gives me a piggy back ride out to the parking lot. Kate follows us holding most of our bags. We reach my black Mazda 3 and Kate's old blue Nissan Xterra. Aimee places me in the passenger seat of the Xterra. "Kate will lead to the hospital and I'll follow you guys in your car."

"Okay," I mummer and lift my leg up on the dashboard so the blood can flow through it. The car ride to the hospital is a quick one and Aimee carries me, once again, on her back into the pale white waiting room. Oh man, did we have to make an entrance like this? I mean come one, people are staring. She sits me down in a red sort of uncomfortable chair and walks up to the worker behind the front desk. Kate sits down next to me.

"This shouldn't take long," she reassures me, "Forks is such a small town that not many injuries happen for there to be a long wait." And she's right. After only 10 minutes the lady ushers us to the Kat Scan, to get some x-rays and then to a regular hospital room.

"You know a wheel chair would do," I say to Aimee in response to her carrying me again.

"Nah, I'm fine," she smirks, "besides, it's fun embarrassing you."

"Gee, thanks," I murmur under my breath as she drops me on the hospital bed. I lift my leg up so I'm sitting in a semi-awkward position. _I hate getting sprains, they're so annoying with the whole elevation thing for it to heal._

"Hello," a doctor walks in the room and places some papers on the long bed side table. I do a double take. _Whoa. Is he seriously a doctor?_ The young doctor has pale blonde hair and features that a model would kill for. He looks more like those gorgeous stars that play doctors on those dramatic soap operas; full of affairs, scandals, the works.

"I'm doctor Cullen," he says and smiles. _Wow…Wait. Cullen? As in Alice's Dad?_ "So what happened here?" Dr. Cullen walks around the bed and up to my swollen knee.

"Soccer game," I answer, "My friends just wanted me to check it out because they herd a crack." He nods examining my ankle.

"It's good that you came just in case. But luckily there is no break in your bones or tendons, it's just a common sprain." We all nod. "I'm guessing you know the drill;" he smiles again as he notices that I'm still wearing my uniform, "Elevation and ice, 20 minutes on and 20 minutes off."

"Yeah," I nod with a half-smile, "I'm used to these kinds of pains."

"Okay, you're free to go," he walks back over to gather his files.

"Dr. Cullen, is Alice your daughter?" I ask as Aimee lifts me onto her back, _again_.

"Yes, she's one of them," he looks up.

"Well, it's nice to meet you then," I lift up my hand to shake. "I'm Jenna." He shakes my hand lightly. His touch is just as cold as Alice's.

"Nice to meet you, too. She has talked about you." I say good bye and thanks to doctor Cullen and we're back off to the cars. They drive me home and help me up the stairs to my room. My mom is probably still at the store and won't be home till a lot later. They say goodbye and say they'll hope to see me tomorrow and then leave.

What has to be the worse thing about injuries in a major part of the body has to be showering and changing. Especially when it's your leg. I decide to take a hot bath, instead. The hot water feels amazing on my throbbing ankle. If I seriously can't walk I might not be able to go to school tomorrow. It's not like I can hop on my right leg all day. Oh what a shame, I have to miss my Chemistry test. _Getting injured has a few perks._ I hop over to my room in a big fluffy towel and change into a wife beater and plaid pajama bottoms. Slowly, I fit myself under my warm comforter and drift off to a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey," I wake up to my mom's soft voice and her hand slightly shaking my shoulder. "Don't you have to get up for school?" I answer groggily.

"Nah, I hurt my leg yesterday. Can't walk."

"I guess that much from the way your leg is propped up." I feel her warm lips press to my forehead. "I hope you feel better." Her footsteps cross my white carpet and exit my room. A few hours later I fully wake up. Outside my window, I see that it's just another cloudy day. Sit up in my bed and look at the digital clock on my nightstand, it's 10:37. Hmm…what should I do? I finished all my homework yesterday right before the game. Maybe I should work on my sketches. I hobble over to my desk and sit down in the swivel-chair. My large sketch pad is already sitting open from the last time I drew. This time I'm trying to catch Alice. It could still use a little work. I feel like I didn't catch her hair quite as much as I could. Wordlessly, I plug my ipod into my ears and start revising the drawing.

A knock sounds at my door.

"Come in!" I shout from my seat and don't even look up.

"Hey!" Alice skips in my room and to my side. I look up surprised. _Why is Alice here? And how did she get into my house?_ "I came to drop of your books for your homework. Aimee was going to do it but I offered to because they have practice." She places a small stack of my textbooks and a notebook on the edge of my desk.

"Oh," I nod my head and glance at the clock. It's3:30 already? _Geez, It feels like I just finished eating lunch._ "Thanks Alice."

"Wow, that is really good," she says looking down at the desk in front of me.

"Really?" I ask unsure, "I don't think I caught you perfectly."

"No one is perfect," Alice says and shakes her head, "Can I have it?"

"Well, I'm not sure I'm done…"

"Oh please," she asks in an irresistible voice and a pleading expression. _ Well how am I supposed to say no to that?_

"If you really want it how it is now, then you can." I shrug.

"Oh Thank you, Jenna," Alice squeezes me, and carefully rips the page on the perforated line. Alice holds her portrait and leans against the desk to face me. "How's your knee?"

"Oh you know," I say trying to downplay it, "It hurts here and there, but I've been icing it and keeping it elevated. So ill be in school tomorrow and walking."

"Well, that great," Alice smiles brightly, "I should probably leave you to your homework and resting." She stands gives me a light goodbye hug with her unusually cold touch and skips out the door. _She must really like that portrait I drew of her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's the leg holding up?" Kate asks me. We're standing in the lunch line with our red trays. The past two days I have gotten so many questions about why I'm limping. It can be so annoying.

"It's my second day walking on it and it still twinges a bit," I answer as I grab the last chicken ceasar wrap (_Score!_).

"Well, that's expected." Aimee nods. She has a lot of experience with hurting herself in sports. She's the one that is all out for it if someone needs to take one fore the team. "You eating with Alice today, right?"

"Yep," I say popping the 'p'. Aimee makes a small pout but then hides it thinking that I didn't notice.

"What's with the face?" I ask as I limp over to the cash register to pay.

"No face," Aimee denies.

"Really," I say skeptically. Aimee lets her shoulders sag as a sure sign of defeat.

"I just miss not seeing you all the time like we used to before you moved."

"Well, there's a simple solution to that."

"What?" She asks as we leave the line and head in the direction of our tables. I smirk.

"You could sit with me."

"Huh?" Aimee pulls up a confuse face.

"Please, I seriously have a feeling that you two will like each other." Aimee smiles and shakes her head, "What?"

"You were always the one to break barriers."

"Is that a yes?" She tilts her head to the side in thought and continues walking with me; in the direction of mine and Alice's table. _It is a yes!_ We reach the table and she sits down next to me.

"Your leg seems much better," Alice comments with her trademark smile.

"Yeah, it feels better." I answer and open the wrap container. The conversation continues and surprisingly it flows smoothly. We talk about school to past weekend plans, to favorite stores to shop at. I was right about Aimee and Alice. They totally click. They are both positive, love to shop so much that it's almost an obsession, and are naturally social. Well except for their looks, I mean Alice is petite and brunette while Aimee is a tall blonde. Besides that they are exactly alike. What can I say, I just know people. It's one of my talents. The lunch bell rings and students start to disperse.

"Okay, well nice meeting you Aimee," Alice says politely as she stands from her chair. She turns to me, "See you in Psychology, Jenna." She turns to leave. On her way out I see her join hands with Jasper and exit with him.

"You're right Jenna," Aimee says on our way too Pre-Calculus, "I like Alice, we're sort of alike."

"Sort of?" I ask, "You guys could be like twins." We enter the math room and I take my seat directly behind Edward Cullen. Something that I obviously don't mind at all. Mr. King tells us to take out our homework and the class goes over it orally.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Aimee asks. She's sitting on the locker room floor tying her sneakers. The school day passed in a blur, a very quick blur. During Psychology we worked on our group projects and I don't even remember what happened during gym class. Varsity practice even went by really quickly. That most likely has to do with the fact that I'm sitting on the sidelines for the rest of this week and all of next.

"Uhm," I surface back to reality to answer her, "On Saturday, Alice is coming over to help me re decorate my room. You wanna join?"

"Well, I'm not doing anything that day," Aimee answers and stands, "So yeah, it sounds fun. So what time should I come over?"

"I guess, at like 3." I answer and we leave the locker room. Megan passes with Kate and a few other girls. "Does Meg still have the stick up her ass over the whole Cullen thing?"

"Yeah," Aimee nods. We're walking across the parking lot to our cars. "She's sort of mad at me now, too."

"And Kate?"

"She's not mad at all. She's not really the type to take sides. They're probably just talking about something." We reach our cars and say good bye to each other. At least Kate isn't mad at me or anything. Honestly, this whole thing with Megan is getting ridiculous. At least she's not giving me the cold shoulder or any other middle school crap. I pull into the driveway and enter the house.

"Hi, Jenna," I hear my mom's voice from the kitchen. I turn the corner to see my mom in the kitchen cooking. _Wait, Mom's cooking. Like legit cooking real food?_

"Hey, Mom," I greet her and drop my bag to the tile floor. "What's all this for?" as I ask I motion towards the stove.

"We're having some friends from the reservation come over. The Clearwaters and the Blacks, do you remember them?" Well, the name does seem pretty familiar.

"Oh wait," I say as it dawns on me, "Black. Uhm, the father has a son named, oh what is. Josh or James.

"Jake."

"That's it!" I do remember that kid. We were pretty tight back in the day. I remember always being jealous of him because he was always so dark and it looked good in him. And I think the Clearwaters have a daughter and son. I don't think I was as close with them though.

"Why don't you go up stairs and clean up, Jenna? They'll be here in about 40 minutes."

"Okay, Mom." I leave the kitchen and pad up the stairs to my room. My hair is fine, I'll just re-straiten the bangs and change from my sweat pants to light wash jeans.

The doorbell rings and I hear my mom open the door and greet the guests. I'm still applying my eyeliner by the time Mom calls my name and tells me to come down.

"One minute!" I call. I finish my make up and go down to the family room. My mom is sitting down on the couch next to a couple. To her left sits Billy Black in his wheelchair and in the lazyboy is a really big guy. There is no way that this is Jake. I mean this guy looks about twenty, and man he looks pretty buff. I swear Jake was a year younger than me.

"Jenna!" the guy shouts with gleaming eyes and a smile that puts others to shame. _Yes, this must be Jake._ He stands up and walks up to me in the hall.

"Hey, Jake." I smile back as he picks me up in a bone crushing hug. _Dang he got a lot tall._ The parents continue talking in the living room.

"So you remember me?"

"Of course I do. We would always race across the beach and make sandcastles." We both laugh at the memories. I would almost always loose the races and would pout for the following hour. We walk out into the back yard because the clouds are thin and some light is able to shine through.

"So, I thought you were about my age." I say turn up to look at him (way up).

"I am." Jake replies.

"You sure about that?" I ask as I sit down at the table and he takes the seat next to me. "Because, I'm not sure if you noticed but you're sort of huge." I decide to put it bluntly and Jake laughs and shakes his head.

"You're funny, I knew there was a reason we were so close back in the day."

"Uhm, it wasn't _that_ long ago." Jake shrugs. And he's right, we are basically the same. We're both athletic (I didn't even need to ask him plays, come on just look at him), we both make sarcastic comments, and are equally talkative. The rest of the night went on the same way. The parents joined us on the patio where we all talked and we had Sue's homemade fish fry for dinner. That adds one more friend to the list, and Jake says I should go down to La Push to meet the guys. Hopefully, Megan won't shun me for make friends with them too.


	7. Author's Note!

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like months. Junior year is honestly hitting me pretty hard. But I'm working on the next chapter right now and once summer comes I plan to write more and faster. Hopefully, I haven't lost all you guys as readers. Look for the next chapter, I plan to get it up as soon as possible.

--Jackie

P.S. I'm ganna make the story move faster because I wasn't Edward and Jenna to be friends and get together already, lol. Cause that's when things will get more interesting and fun to write.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents, the soccer team, and her friends/Ex's back home.

**Summary:** Jenna Flores isn't the type of girl that falls hard for a guy. Yeah, she's had a serious boyfriend or two; but they always hurt her in the end. Since she came to Forks, one guy has caught her eye. And she can't stop thinking about him. Will he be the first guy to really get her and break down her barrier? EdwardxOC

**Author's Note: **Once again, I'm sorry about updating late. Junior year is surprisingly tough. Once summer comes I plan to update. So, I tried to redeem myself by making this chapter extra long. Hope everyone likes it; if you do remember to review!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6: Cat's Out of the Bag

Thank God it's the weekend. I think I had enough of school. Teachers really have no sympathy. I miss one day of school because of an injury my history grade goes down, I have to hand in a late essay with a few points docked, and my math teacher heavily scolds me because "the next time will have dire consequences". At least it's finally Saturday; and that means that it's time to redecorate my room with my two closest girlfriends.

"Jenna!" Alice calls from my room.

"Yeah?" I answer from the downstairs laundry room. _Where is that paint can I bought? I know I put it down here._

"You want everything cleared from the room, right?"

"Yeah," I shout, "But just wait till I can come up. It's not like you can move all the furniture all by yourself." I push a few more boxes of who-knows-what out of my way. _There it is!_ I grab the paint can and jog up the stairs to my room. Alice is sitting cross-legged in the middle of the plastic covered floor with paint cans, brushes, and rollers around her. My room is spotless…

"Alice, how the heck did you clear my bedroom all by yourself?" I say looking around. _Weird._

"I'm stronger than I look," is all she says. I shrug it off and sit down next to her. I have to admit it, there are a bunch of weird thing about her. He skin is always freezing cold, she is faster at thing than normal people are, she gorgeous in a different way than other people. Actually these can describe most her family. Well maybe not the cold thing, I haven't really touched of her siblings; not Rosalie nor Edward (_I wish_).

"So which color do you like the most?" Alice asks.

"Hmm," I hum while looking over the pictures in the flip book resting on Alice's lap. "I would choose either that red, or the deep purple. Which would you choose?"

"For my taste or yours?"

"Either."

"I would pick the nice green for me. However I like this purple for you, it reflects who you are as a person completely." Alice comments and I swear it's like she's a younger, thinner, and way cuter version of Buddha.

"Your right," I agree and nod my head; "I like the purple better, too." I hear the opening and closing of the front door and Amy shouts my name. That's what I love about small towns like Forks. You can trust your neighborhood enough to leave your front door open and it won't be taken advantage of.

"We're up here," I shout through the open door. The sound of Amiee padding up the stairs is followed by her tall form entering my bedroom door. She sits down next to us and surveys the room.

"Whoa, you guys got a lot done," Amiee comments, "So, how are we doing this," Amy drops her purse to the floor and claps her hands.

"We're going to paint my walls and then rearrange my new furniture and stuff with some of the old," I answer and we get to work. I have to say I never thought remaking and cleaning up my room would be so fun. We blasted music, danced and even had a small paint war; and yes there were casualties. My grey sweatpants are covered in red paint it looks like I'm bleeding. I doubt they'll ever be the same again. By the times the paint was done and dry, and my room was refurnished I felt really good. Sometimes all you need is a new look to feel refreshed.

"Hey Jenna," Amiee asks holding my large sketch pad, "Where do you want this?"

"You can just place it on my bed," I call from the corner. I accidentally spilled a drop of paint on my carpet and I need to clean it before it's permanent. I hear some rustling and laughter from behind me.

"Whoa, Jenna," I sense a hint of hysteria in Amiee's voice, "You defiantly are on your way to stalking."

"What the heck are you talking about now?" I turn around and see both Alice and Amy huddled over the sketchbook. _Oh Geez, they found the sketches…_ Alice is clutching her side from laughing so hard.

"So, I take it you have quite I thing for my brother?" I walk over to them.

"Oh, will you two shut it?" I quickly close my sketch pad and place it on the desk. "It's no big deal, I just like to sketch people from memory rather than pictures and stuff."

"Well you must have a very good memory cause there are like 10 separate sketches of him," Alice says.

"Personally," Amiee says trying to retrieve the sketch pad back but I block her, "I like the picture of his back and shoulders the most." This creates them both to double over in a new fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay," I say as I roll my eyes and place both hands on my hips, "You guys had your laugh. Yes, I like Edward and yes, I am a back and shoulder kid of girl." This only seems to make them laugh harder. Amiee even falls to the floor. "Would you guys just quit it?" I stomp over to my bed and lean against the pillow sitting Indian style with my arms crossed over my chest. _Sure, I'm all sarcastic and strong during school. But come on, the laughing is totally annoying and taking a toll on the self esteem. _Surprisingly, they actually stop at the look of my face. Yes, I am actually pouting.

"Okay, we're done," Amiee says as both girls crawl onto my bed. She sits across from me while Alice scoots to my right. "So I think you should go for it."

"What?" I blurt out.

"I agree, I think you should ask him to get together outside of school," Alice pipes up as she rests her arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, you guys are crazy," I stare at them incredulously, "Edward is like the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He is basically the definition of sex." I then turn to Alice, "Sorry for saying this in front of you, him being your brother and all. But there is no point in denying it." My two best friends laugh at my bluntness and try 'talk reason into me'.

"Don't undermine yourself there, Jenna. You're tan, have banging hair, and curves that don't quit!"

"And not to mention you have a cute face," Alice adds, "Edward has never really been with a girl to my knowledge. But if I were to peg someone as his type, I think you're it."

"Really?" I ask, still in disbelief.

"Yes!" Alice and Amiee shout in unison. It sounds like a cool idea,you know, asking Edward out and all. But I would defiantly be _way_ to nervous. Amiee says that it's a sign that proves just how much I'm into him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was your past week?" Jacob asks as he throws me another soda from the mini fridge in the garage. When I'm not with Alice and Amiee, playing soccer, or doing homework, I come down to La Push and hang with Jake. It takes me a second to answer the question. The week has gone by so quickly I don't even understand.

"Well apparently, 'the Fates' are on my side." I take a sip of my drink and think of Amiee's continues comment.

"Care to explain?" Jake asks from under the car.

"Well, last Saturday when I was redoing my bedroom with my two girlfriends they figured out that I like this guy who turns out to be Alice's brother. So when Monday came around in our Psychology teacher paired me up with him and we had to work on it after school a few days. Then on Friday he asked me if I wanted to go out to eat with him; so that's what I'm doing later today. So, all week my friend Amiee, the other friends who found out, has been saying that 'the Fates' had made this happen and it was meant to be." I say in a rush of words.

"You talk really fast when you tell stories; you know that?" Jake says as he slides out from under the car and takes a swig of his soda.

"Yeah," I nod, "old habits die hard."

"So who is this lucky guy?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen." Jake coughs into his drink and look up with me with a strange expression in his eyes.

"What?" I ask with what must look like a confused expression.

"You like a Cullen?"

"Yeah…"

"And he asked you out on a date?" Jake asks with the same weird look in his eyes. _What is it? Fear? Confusion? I know it's defiantly not jealousy. _

"Yeah, I mean it may not be a 'date'." I slowly nod my head, "but is it really so strange to think that someone could possibly like me back?" At that Jake gives me did-you-seriously-play-that-card look.

"Not that," he starts, "It's just...doesn't Cullen like seem sort of off like the rest of his family?"

"I don't think so," I shake my head and lean against the car next to him, "I'm friends with Alice, too. And their Dad seems friendly." Jake doesn't answer. I turn my head to try and read his expression. For once, I can't. "Come on, tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't like it," Jake comments as he scratches the back of his neck, a gesture he does when he' either thinking about something or feels uncomfortable.

"Why what's wrong with him?" I ask feeling sort of insulted. I'm not sure why exactly.

"I guess it's not him personally," Jacob says, "It's just his family." Jake continues to explain that there's a legend between the tribe and the Cullens. They were destined to be enemies or their ancestors were enemies from the very beginning. The Quiltet (_or is it Quillet?)_leaders swore to protect the tribe from the threat. Although Jake's great grandfather, Ephraim Black, made a treaty with the Cullen's at that time. Even though there has been some kind of peace, the prejudice is still there.

"So…" I say still sort of confused, "What exactly was the whole 'threat' again?"

"Oh, it's said that the enemy clan was a group of bloodsuckers."

"Right," I comment with a raised eyebrow, "So you're really a werewolf and Edward is a vampire." Jake's only response is his deep laugh. I shake my head with a smirk. "Seriously Jake, you're not going to scare me out of my date."

"So it is a date." Jake teases me. The only response I can think of is to swat his can of coke so the remaining liquid spills on the concrete floor. He laugh with a shocked face.

"Wow Jenna," he stands up and wipes his hands on his jeans, "That was very rude and unladylike. No wonder it took so long for a guy in your school to ask you out."

"Hey!" I shout and case him out of the garage, "You better apologize for that!" I run around the bend and see Jake standing on his front lawn.

"What are you talking about? You spilled my drink." I start running full force at him laughing.

"APOLOGIZE!" I take him down and land on top of him in the grass. He's still laughing while I roll off of him and to the side. "Dude, Jake are you like made of brick? Holy crap." I say as I'm holding my chest. _I better not get breast cancer for this._ We hear someone clearing their throat and we turn around. Judging by Jake's reaction he must know the guys. However, I have no clue who they are.

"One second," Jacob says and stands up to walk up to them. There are three guys. I'm guessing the one in the front, who also looks the oldest, is sort of the leader. To his right is a short stocky guy. By the look of him he defiantly is the short-tempered type. Then there's a tall and leaner guy to the leader's right. He just seems like the quiet type. Jake continues talking to them and is looking very annoyed.

"You can't control everything, Sam," Jake yells and turns back around. He gives me his hand and helps me up from the grass. "Jenna, wanna help me get out of here?"  
Jake asks as he leads me to me car, still holding my hand.

"Uhm, sure. You can hang at my house until I go out," I say as I open my car, we get in and drive away. The whole time Sam and his crew were watching. All of them had disapproving expressions on.

The beginning of the ride was strangely quiet for us. The only sound was the music on the radio playing.

"So were those guys friends of yours or…" I let my question trail off due to the expression on Jake's face. He's just looking out the window with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, sort of."

"You guys going through a fight or something?" Jake scoffs at the question. But it's probably not because of me.

"Yeah, it started since before you moved back. I just shouldn't be hanging out with other people," Jake answers in a toneless voice.

"What? That's absolutely ridiculous. I mean we've been getting together since I've moved here."

"That's because I didn't tell them." Jake says and looks out his side window.

"They can't tell you what to do!" I practically shout.

"I hate it; but it's actually for a good reason." He states in another unreadable tone. _What is suddenly up with up with him?_ "Jenna can you pull over?"

"What?"

"Just pull over!" I do as he says once the anger creeps in his tone. He quickly opens the door and slightly slams it. And the car actually shakes. _What the hell?_ Jake is facing the side of the road which slopes down to the edge of the woods. He runs his hands through his hair. Which I now notice is shorter than his usual do. _Is he on his period or something?_

"Jake," I shout over the traffic passing by and walk around the car to face him. Jake just tries to turn away. "Hey!" I reach up and grab both his arms and force him to look at me. "What's going on here? This whole major mood swing is worrying me."

"Jenna," Jake sighs and shakes his head, "I think the guys are right."

"What?"

"Jenna, just go and be careful tonight," Jake shrugs my hands of his forearms. He starts retreating into the forest.

"What are you going to do, run home?" I ask. My expression and body language probably look ridiculous right now. I am so thrown off and confused. What exactly is Jacob getting at here?

"I'll find my way home, trust me."

"So, is this just a one night thing; or will you be bailing on me in the near future?" It's like I'm going through a freaking interrogation. First, it's Megan with her drama and now Jake. I'm so sick of this.

"I just really need to talk to the guys about something," Jake backs up even closer to the woods, "If anything bad happens tonight call me."

"Jake, why would–" I don't even get to finish my sentence because Jake disappears into the forest. I stomp my way back to the car and continue driving my way home. I can't believe this. Jake is so cool and laidback. He's never been distant before. _What changed?_ Before I realize it I'm already pulling into my driveway and a silver car is parked net to me. I guess Edward is here already. As I'm getting out of my car Edward does the same. "Am I late?" I ask feeling slightly guilty. He gives me a heart- wrenching smile.

"Not at all," Edward opens the passenger side door and looks down at me. _Always the gentleman…I could get used to that._ As I slide into his car I see his smile grow wider. He closes the door and walks around to his side. We pull out of my drive way in a comfortable silence. After a minute or two Edward starts chuckling to himself and shakes his head.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing," Edward smiles widely and turn his face slightly towards me, "I, uh, I just heard that you have quite a few sketches of me."

"Oh My God," I hit the back my head on the headrest. _I don't care how cute Alice may be; she is so dead_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff Hanger!

Sorry I just had too.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible; it'll probably be sometime nest week.


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents, the soccer team, and her friends/Ex's back home.

**Summary:** Jenna Flores isn't the type of girl that falls hard for a guy. Yeah, she's had a serious boyfriend or two; but they always hurt her in the end. Since she came to Forks, one guy has caught her eye. And she can't stop thinking about him. Will he be the first guy to really get her and break down her barrier? EdwardxOC

**Author's Note:** Sweet, I got this chapter up when I said I would lol. Okay so this is sort of like the whole Port Angeles dinner date. But I changed it so it showed how different Jenna is from Bella (she's like more outgoing and flirty). Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. Don't forget to review if you do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing," Edward tries to hide his smirk and turn his face slightly towards me, "I, uh, I just heard that you have quite a few sketches of me."

"Oh My God," I hit the back my head on the headrest. _I don't care how cute Alice may be; she is so dead_.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm actually honored you chose to draw me. Why is that exactly?" Edward asks with and obviously curious tone. Instead of answering, I choose to just close my eyes and shake my head, _How mortifying._ After a few minutes I decide to just come out with it.

"I'm just going to be totally blunt here okay?" I turn my head to see his profile, "Well, need practice with my sketching and practicing getting my subjects likeness as close as possible. And you happen to be in a lot of my classes and you're gorgeous." I end with a shrug of my shoulders. Edward chuckles.

"You're right," He agrees, "You were completely blunt." We pull up to what looks like a nice Italian restaurant. We both unbuckle our seat belts and get out of his silver Volvo.

"So…" I say as we walk up the stone steps, "now that that huge elephant is out of the room; can we continue the night normally?" Edward gives me a heart fluttering smile, opens the door for me, and says yes. A waiter greets us and we follow him to a table that is in the middle of the restaurant.

"Could we have a more secluded table," Edward asks the waiter and slips him a bill. I'm not sure how much money Edward paid the waiter, but the guy looked pretty eager to move us. We sit down across from each other in a two-seater booth that is off to the side of all the noise of other guests. The seats are a deep blue to match the deep tone of the shiny wooden table. Edward looks into my eyes intently like he's trying to read what I'm thinking or something.

"Uhm," I say with a confused smile, "Is there any reason why you're staring at me like that?" Edward chooses not to answer me, or at least answer me clearly.

"Tell me something about yourself." Edward says as he leans forward on the table giving me his full attention.

"What would you like to know?" I ask in what Aimee would say is my flirtatious voice.

"Everything," Edward smiles his trademark, dazzling one. It takes me a few minutes to wake up from my daze. _How does he do that?_

"I don't even know where to start…"

"How about your family?" Edward suggests.

"Okay, I used to live here when I was little when my parents were together. When I was 13 my parents decided to split. My dad gained custody so I moved with him to California. And now I'm just back here," I end with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Why did they split? Why'd you come back?" His questions come out in a rush.

"Well," I look down at the table, "They just started to fight all the time and I guess they forgot why they got married in the first place. They don't really get along that well all the time. And I came back because Dad married his girlfriends Rebecca. I don't like her that much." _And that's probably the understatement of the year._

"Hello," a voice interrupts us. It's the waitress. "My name is Stephanie, and I will be your waitress this evening. May I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a Sprite," I say. Stephanie turns to Edward and her whole body seems to brighten. She is so crushing on him too _(Not like it's hard to)._She probably doesn't think anyone would notice. But it's pretty obvious; well at least to me it is.

"I don't need anything, no thank you," Edward says and puts on his crooked smile. The waitress looks like her heart just skipped a beat. _I know the feeling._ She leaves with a goofy smile on her face and I can't help but shake my head.

"What?" Edward asks.

"Nothing," I start. _Oh what the heck, he already knows how blunt I can be… _"It's just, you should work on controlling that thing you do."

"What thing?" Edward asks again with a confused look. Probably, the most confused I've ever seen him. Even counting that time when we were working on that project and I suggested something; apparently it only made sense in my mind. The waitress drops of my drink and her eyes linger on Edward for a few extra seconds. I choose to answer when she's out hearing distance.

"The way you dazzle people with your smile and your presence." I answer and take a sip of my soda. _Sweet, it's actually a good mixture. I hate it when fountain drinks taste bad._

"I dazzle people…"

"Oh come on," I say, "You honestly haven't noticed the effect you have on people; more specifically the female population." Once again, Edward doesn't give me a straightforward answer. He directs the conversation back to me.

"Do I dazzle you?" He looks really interested in what the answer could be.

"Why do you want to know?" I smirk and take another sip of my sprite.

"I'm just curious."

"Okay," I admit, "I do tend to get a few heart palpitations when you smile at me." Edward looks very pleased with this. _Maybe Aimee and Alice were right. I guess he could like me._ Stephanie then comes back asking us for our orders. I decide to get the Chicken Alfredo and Edward kindly declines any food, even after the waitress practically begs for anyway to help. She is definitely one of those types of girls who writes down her phone number on a napkin or on the back of the check. "So," I say grabbing Edward's attention once again, "What about you? What's your story."

"Well," Edward starts _(There's just something about his voice that makes you want to sigh.)_ "My family moved here a year ago. We just wanted a change of scenery. I hear you met my father already, at the hospital. How is your ankle by the way?"

"Oh, it's fully healed. Coach says I'll be able to play our next game. I play soccer by the way." I add on the last sentence for clarification. Edward nods.

"You seem like one of the sporty type girls."

"Do you like jocks?" I ask with a random rush of bravery. Edward chuckles. _He must really find me amusing._

"I don't normally stick to stereotypes. But being athletic is definitely preferable." _Yes!_ Stephanie comes to our table with my food and another Sprite. This time she doesn't linger. _Yes, she can actually catch a hint._

"Why aren't you hungry? Is a small appetite like an inherited thing?" I ask as I start my meal; but Edward just looks slightly confused. "Alice doesn't eat that much either when we hang out. At first I was worrying about it being an eating disorder; but Alice is way to smart for that." Edward shrugs.

"I guess it is a family trait." Hmmm… something's up here. I reach over to the napkin holder and graze my wrist against the back of his hand. He retracts his hands under the table almost immediately. But just as I expected his hands are ice cold; just like Alice and Dr. Cullen. _Yep, he's hiding something._ I take another bite of my food. I look up from my plate to see Edward staring intently at me, again.

"You're different than other guys, Edward."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say it's a sixth sense of mine, an intuition if you will," I say in a mock intelligent voice.

"How exactly do you think I'm different?" Edward asks as he starts to lean forward again.

"Well, I've been taking notes. And I'll tell you when I find out." Edward doesn't laugh. He actually looks extremely serious. _Whoa, mood swing much?_

"You shouldn't look into that, Jenna?"

"Why not? I love a challenge." I lean forward, mirroring his actions.

"You won't like what you find out." Edward states matter of factly.

"So you admit that there is something special about you," I smirk at how I caught his meaning.

"Jenna, don't look into this," Edward says and shakes his head. _Whatever he's hiding, it's definitely really cool._ "It's not cool, Jenna." My eyes widen and Edward looks down at his clasps hands. _He's probably angry that he let it slip._

"You just read my mind," I whisper so only he can hear. He stays stock still. "oh Edward, don't worry. I won't tell anyone; not about the mind-reading or your other special abilities."

"I wouldn't call them special," he murmurs. Then Edward looks up, "And what makes you think I can do other things?" I point to my forehead.

"Sixth sense, remember?"

"You're not freaked out at all?"

"Nope," I answer and lean forward even more. _It probably looks like we're about to make out any second. Not that I'd mind that._ Edward slowly leans back. Oh yeah, mind-reader. _And apparently you would._ "I'm a huge X-men groupie," I say to answer his question, "I always wondered if my whole being able to read people was like a subtle power. But it probably isn't."

"Why are you making me out to be the hero?"

"Because I know you, and I know Alice. She wouldn't set me up with you if you were actually a psycho." Edward shakes his head. We remain quiet in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"So," I attempt to keep the conversation going, "you can read my mind…"

"Yes," Edward whispers, "it's one of the things I really like about you."

"How so?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. _A guy has definitely never said he likes me for my mind instead of other features. _

"I like you mind because you're always thinking about a bunch of things at once; which proves how smart you really are even though you try to dismiss it. You're very observant. And often the tangents your mind wonders off to are very amusing. _I knew it. He finds me amusing like those monkeys that clap symbols together that are seem as entertaining and cute._

"Jenna, when I think of you a monkey definitely doesn't come to mind," Edward says looking into my eyes sincerely. The waitress comes back gives us the check and Edward quickly gives her the money needed for the bill. We leave the restaurant in silence. He opens both the front and car doors for me. The drive goes on in silence for about 10 minutes. _So what are you're other powers?_

"Why do you insist on knowing?" Edward asks keeping his eyes in front of him.

_Well, if I'm going to be friends with both you and Alice I wanna know things about you. If you ask me supernatural powers are pretty big things to hide._

"But hiding them protects the people around us. And why are you directing your questions through thoughts at me?"

_It's kinda fun._

"My being unable to give you privacy in your own mind is fun?" Edward asks and turns his head to face me for the first time since we left the restaurant.

"Well, when it's not personal stuff it is."

"I can't turn it off and on." I think about the possibilities.

"I think I can deal. Plus I'll learn to hide certain thoughts from you."

"Jenna, I know what you're thinking," Edward says and gives me an apologetic look, "But it would be best if we just remained friends."

_Oh, Why?_

"It is best for the both of us."

_Do you promise to eventually tell me what's going on, as friends?_ Edward hesitates at this. This must really be a big secret or something. _I mean you've read my mind. You know I won't tell. Alice already trusts me._

"It's not about whether you're trustworthy or not. I know that you're dependable," his tone is different than before. It has a bit of sadness with something else, regret? longing?

"Can you just tell me whether you plan on sharing the truth with me or not?"

"You really aren't going to give up on this, are you?"

"Nope," I say popping the 'p'. The rest of the ride was spent in a generally comfortable silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Yeah it's a little short, but I thought it'd be best to just end it with the date and not start something else cause then the chapter would be like 10 pages long.

I hope you guys liked it!

Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents, the soccer team, and her friends/Ex's back home.

**Summary:** Jenna Flores isn't the type of girl that falls hard for a guy. Yeah, she's had a serious boyfriend or two; but they always hurt her in the end. Since she came to Forks, one guy has caught her eye. And she can't stop thinking about him. Will he be the first guy to really get her and break down her barrier? EdwardxOC

**Author's Note:** Summer is finally here!! And that means there's more time to update!! So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. Also, I'm deciding if I want there to be like some trouble to come in near the middle/end of the story. I don't want to use James really, maybe I'll get the Voltori involved. What do you guys think?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

The three weeks following my date with Edward must have been the hardest weeks I've endured since I came to Forks. The teachers decided that since the quarter is almost finished that they should push a lot of homework on us. It took me like four hours per night just to finish my homework. Of course since the quarter is ending that means soccer season is ending too. Our state game is at the end of next week. So that means our practices are extra tough on us; AND we have to win our three games leading up to the state game. As far as the academics go, I'm just glad that my grades are all A's and B's.

Then there's Edward, we're friends now and I'm happy about that. I just can't help that fact that I want to be _more._ I can honestly say that out of all my past crushes I have never wanted to be with someone so much. But Edward always has to be practical. He says that it could be dangerous for me. And I keep telling him that I am strong enough to handle anything he throws at me. He disagrees. But I can't help but feel like he wants to be with me too. I just get this feeling when we're around each other.

Of course when anyone is having a bad day or week, there's always that icing on the cake…I haven't seen Jake since the night he had the fight with Sam and stormed off into the woods. He hasn't stopped by the house spontaneously and just hung out till dark. He hasn't even called to talk or just check in with me. I honestly don't get it. He said that his 'friends' warned him about hanging out with me. He said that he wouldn't listen and that my friendship was to important to loose. Then why has he been avoiding me? If he comes back saying he's sorry for suddenly ditching me. I will make him grovel. I'm just so angry!

"Jenna!" my head snaps back to reality at the sound of my name. Aimee is looking down at me. I look around to see that we are the only two people left on the soccer field besides the coach. "What is going on in your head, today?" she asks as she lends me a hand to stand up from the grass.

"Too much," I sigh.

"Oh," Aimee nods her head, "It's about your friend James, right?"

"Jake," I correct her.

"Same difference," Aimee answers as we reach the locker room.

"Yeah, it is about him. I'm just don't get why he basically disappeared from the face of the Earth."

"He'll show up," Kate reassures me and she pulls on a pair of jeans, "It's all just a matter of time."

"I hope you're right." The locker room has cleared out too; leaving the three of us peace to talk about anything we want.

"So," Kate says with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "How's the Edward situation?" Aimee bursts out laughing at my expression.

"It's doing horrible," I whine like a middle schooler–and then smirk over my childishness.

"Remind me why nothing is going on between you guys," Kate asks. She's been out of the loop for a little while considering both Aimee and I sit with Alice and Edward three times a week now.

"He says he wants to be just friends," I explain, "But we've went out for dinner again, and we've hung out at my place alone a few times. I feel like he wants to give us a try too. But something's holding him back."

"Well that sucks," Kate nods apologetically.

"You know what that means," Aimee says as we stand up to leave the locker room.

"What?" I ask. I'm sort of scared to hear her solution to my boy problems.

"It means," Aimee starts as we pile into my car, "that you'll have to make the first move."

"What!?" I nearly shout. In all my years I have _never_ made the first move to officially start a relationship. It must be the fear of rejection.

"I agree with Aimee," Kate pipes up as she turns the radio knob to a better station. I turn out of the school parking lot while shaking my head.

"So what?" I ask as I turn onto a side street, "You guys expect me to just one day tackle the guy and start macking on him until he gives in?" My two friends laugh.

"Sounds like I plan to me," is Kate's only answer. I pull into my driveway to see Mom's Honda already in the garage. _That's strange, Mom's never home this early from the shop._ We drop our bags near the front door of the house and I enter my kitchen. The counter is cluttered with a bunch of grocery bags and ingredients.

"Mom?" I shout as Kate and Aimee sit on the bar stools at the counter.

"Hey honey," Mom comes in the kitchen from the basement with a bunch of blankets and pillows. She gives me a peck on the cheek and I return the gesture. "Hey girls."

"Hi Mrs. Flores," Kate greets as Aimee smiles and waves (because she's listening to someone on the phone).

"Mom," I ask, "What's all this stuff for." I gesture to the items on the counter and the things in her arms.

"Oh," Mom puts the blankets down on the living room couch. "I remembered that you told me you were having friends sleep over so I went out to bye ingredients for food and other snacks."

"Whoa," I say looking into the Shop Rite bags, "Thanks Mom."

"There's nothing like I good homemade pizza." My mom says as she grabs her purse, "Now I hope you girls have fun. I'll be home late."

"Where are you going?" I ask as I put away some groceries that need to be refrigerated.

"I'm going out to dinner with Sue Clearwater."

"Okay," I say and wave my mom goodbye, "Have fun." As mom closes the garage door Aimee hangs up from her phone call.

"Okay," she snaps her phone shut, "Alice says she'll be here at 6 so we have an hour and a half to take showers and change."

"That's good, cause I feel like I still smell like sweat from practice."

"Oh you do," Kate comments and I through the bag of pita chips at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is nothing like a hot shower to calm your mind. Tonight will just be a night with the girls. No thinking about my missing best friend. No thinking about the States Game. No more thinking about my stance with Edward; and definitely no more thinking about grades. At least not till Monday. Aimee and Kate are now in the showers (one in the upstairs bathroom and one in the downstairs). And Alice will be here soon. I'm glad that Kate told us she wanted to hang out with us and Alice sometime. I guess Aimee let it slip during one of their classes how cool she really is. Even Meg isn't as bad anymore. We hang out during school and on some weekends. And when the Cullens come up she just ignores it all. _Why is she so against them, anyway?_ I still never got that bit of information yet. Even Aimee and Kate aren't sure why. Well while I have time I might as well call Jacob again. Maybe he'll answer this time and not have Billy make up some excuse.

I grab the home phone from the side table next to the living room couch. I dial Jake's home number and wait while the line rings. I've memorized his number due to how many times I've called him in the past few months.

"Hello?" a very familiar voice answered after the third ring.

"Hey Billy," I said in a perky tone, "Is Jacob home by any chance?"

"Sorry Jenna, Jakes out with Sam and the guys." Of course, Jakes out with _him._ I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"No problem," I say in a tone that probably sounds less happy than before, "Could you just tell him I called." (_Again_)

"Will do, Jenna." Billy reassures me and we hang up.

"The Black boy still not calling back?" a voice asks from right behind me. It makes me jump nearly 3 feet in the air. I turn to see Alice sitting at the counter looking up at me with understanding eyes. She must have just walked in (Alice and Aimee are over here so often that I keep the door unlocked so they can just walk right in).

"Yeah," I hang the phone in it's cradle, "He's still avoiding it."

"Well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Alice comments and shrugs. _Maybe she sort of with her brother on the Jacob thing._ Edward doesn't seem so fond of Jake; or any of the guys down in La Push. I decide not to voice this opinion. I don't need anymore fights with friends. I can only handle two.

"Yeah I guess," I lean on the counter across from her and pop a cheeto into my mouth, "I just miss him. He's my closest guy friend. It just that one guys friend that everything is always so chill and easy; you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Alice nods with a small smile playing on her lips, "Everything will turn out fine. So stop worrying and lets have fun tonight."

I swear that I tried; I really tried. I'm not saying I didn't have fun, cause it was awesome. We stayed up watching movies ranging from comedies to horror to chick-flicks. Then we just talked about things for 3 hours strait. Of course the girls felt the need to give me advice about how to deal with Edward. I swear Alice is pushing this the most. On the surface she only gives subtle suggestions. But I see it in her eyes. The idea of Edward and I being together totally thrills her. But the whole time I was thinking. _Oh Jake would like this movie. Jacob would have laughed at that. I need to tell Jake…_ I need my best guy friend back.

It's about 5:20 in the morning and I'm laying in my sleeping bag facing the ceiling. _Maybe I should just drive down to La Push tomorrow. I'll make sure to find Jake and have a good talk with him. Either we'll make up and all with be forgiven; or he'll confess that he's just doesn't like me anymore and I'll never bother him again. Sounds like a plan. The worst part of all this is the uncertainty. It's driving me absolutely crazy. _

"Jenna," a whisper reaches my ear, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah Alice," I turn to my side to look over Aimee's sleeping body at her, "I'm guessing you can't sleep either?" Alice smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm just not tired." I nod. "What about you?"

"I'm just thinking," I answer vaguely.

"About your friend?" My best friend asks with an understanding expression.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Nah, I just know that you've just been thinking about him a lot lately."

"I think I'm going to go down to La Push to try and make up with him."

"And if it doesn't work out?" Alice asks with in expressionless look.

"Then I guess that means our friendship hasn't worked out." I say and roll onto my back again. I breath in deeply. _In and Out…in and out…._

"Jenna?" Alice whispers again. This time she doesn't wait for me to answer. "I hope it does work out for you."

"Me too," I exhale a barley audible whisper. But I think Alice was still able to hear it. Then I let the thick dreamless sleep take me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to La Push isn't really long. It's only about a 25 minute drive really. But that says nothing compared to how it felt. It was like no matter how hard I pressed my foot on the pedal I just couldn't get there fast enough to see Jake. It has been practically a month. I need my best guy friend. I turn on his street and park my car a few blocks away. _It'll be easier to sneak up on and ambush him on foot_. Quietly I walk two blocks and find myself in front of his house. I should probably check the garage first. I crouch down so I'm below the window sills and tip toe to the back and the garage door. The sound of metal clanking against metal signals that there is definitely someone in there. And who else would it be but Jake? I enter through the less noisy door and see a pair of legs sticking out from under the rabbit. I kick the grease covered pant leg in the shin (not hard obviously, but just a little love tap).

"Quil," Jakes voice comes out with a tone of aggravation, "I told you, I'm not in the mood today." He continues tinkering away at his car. I shove my hands in my dark jean pockets and tap his leg again in the thigh this time.

"I don't care if Sam wants–" Jake starts angrily but cuts off the second he comes out from under the car and spots me. It's silent for about a minute, a very long minute. I walk over to the couch and plop down on it so I'm facing him. Jake just stays where he is with a strange facial expression. _A mixture of pain, regret and something else… it's not exactly happiness… is it relief? _

"So what is it?" I finally ask breaking the silence. I raise my head to look Jake in the eyes. His eyebrows crinkle together and put his brown eyes in shadow.

"What?"

"Why have you been ditching me? Do you just not like me anymore? Is it a territorial thing? You don't like hang out with people from other towns or something?"

Jake shakes his head, "No it's not that."

"Than what is it?" I ask as my tone starts to rise, "I mean you haven't spoke to me in like a month. Do you know how annoying that is? It was just so random. And every time I called you had Billy make up some dumb excuse! Look, If you don't like me anymore than you could just tell me! I'd rather have my friends be strait forward–"

"It's not that at all," Jake cuts me off with a raised tone to match mine.

"Than what is it!?" I ask as I stand up from the couch. Jake sighs. He stands up from the floor and walks towards me. I fold my arms across my chest and look up at him for an explanation.

"How about we go for a walk?" Jake asks with a serious expression and regret in his tone. _What is the regret for, hurting me? Or is it because now he actually has to tell me he doesn't want to be friends instead of me just taking the hint?_ We walked for a pretty long time. He didn't speak up until we reached the beach.

"I honestly don't know how to tell you this," Jake says. He's facing the ocean. He looks worried. But of what? "I mean I can't, not really."

"Jake," I start with a sigh, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Not like that, Jenna," Jake turns his body away and slowly walks down the beach with his hands in his jean pockets. It isn't until now that I notice that he isn't wearing a shirt. _Dang, he is jacked. You think I would have noticed that earlier…_ I follow him down the beach. "What I mean is I can't physically tell you. It's impossible."

"So you under some kind of voodoo magic spell?" I scoff. Jake glances at me through the corner of his eyes for a second.

"So it is physically impossible for you to tell me what's going on?" I clarify out loud.

"Yes," Jake answers. His eyes are still trained on the ocean ahead of us. "But you could guess what's going on and I could answer yes or no. Come on, Jenna, I know you can figure this out."

"Okay," I start of staring at Jake. There's something familiar about this scene…The tone he's answering my questions. The way the situation just _feels…_ the atmosphere… it's just like when I found out about Edward. _Oh!_

"Does this have to do something with that whole cliché thing about someone being in a dangerous situation so the push away the people closest to them so they will be protected?" Jake just wore a shocked–but pleased–expression on his face. _I guess I was spot on. _

"Whoa, first guess." I let out an aggravated huff and drop down into the sand. I don't care if my jeans get sand stuck to my butt. _Do I give off the impression that I'm some fragile little princess that needs to be protected?_ Jake sits down in the sand next to me. I trace patterns in the sand and keep my eyes averted from his. "Even if you know that there is something I'm trying to keep you away from; we still can't be close friends." I look up to see his eyes boring into mine. They hold defeat and anger; it's probably about the situation.

"But if I'm on my guard than it should be fine, right?" I ask. Jacob just shakes his head at looks out at the grey sea once again. I pound my fist into the coarse sand and let out an aggravated huff. Jake looks down at my hand and then back at my face. "Jake, I don't care!" I shout, "Okay? I'm going to keep driving down here until you tell me completely what's going on and just deal with my company…"

"Jenna, the reason I've been told to avoid you is because…" Jacob pauses, "I'm the danger." I raise my eyebrow at this. _What could my kind and gentle Jake have gotten himself into? What could make him so dangerous? I guess he can look that way to people who don't know him (because of his size). But for as long as I've known him he has never gave off the impression of being hazardous at all. _Then the ghost of a memory hits me. Jacob and I were hanging in his garage and he told me a legend. It was about the origins the tribe and reservation…But it can't honestly be that. I mean, werewolves aren't real…right? Although, I probably shouldn't be so skeptical… I mean it was easy for me to accept that Edward is some kind of mutant like the ones in X-Men comic books.

"Does this have to do with those legends?"

"Yes," Jake answers with a visible smile on his mouth. _Is Washington like the capital of all things supernatural? I mean I know Edward reads minds, there has to be something cool about Alice too, and now Jacob is some sort of werewolf/shape shifter. Am I the only normal human here? Aimee better not turn out to be like a mermaid or something cause then I'll be extremely pissed._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents, the soccer team, and her friends/Ex's back home.

**Summary:** Jenna Flores isn't the type of girl that falls hard for a guy. Yeah, she's had a serious boyfriend or two; but they always hurt her in the end. Since she came to Forks, one guy has caught her eye. And she can't stop thinking about him. Will he be the first guy to really get her and break down her barrier? EdwardxOC

**Author's Note:** Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, and to those who haven't, Why not? Okay anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

The waves crash on the rocky beach as I remain stock still in my seat. Okay, so it's pretty much obvious that I'm over my anger right now. I'm just _really_ shocked and confused. _Jake is actually a huge dog…and surprisingly…I'm okay with it. _I mean, just before Jake explained that what he and his pack do it protect people; not attack them like all the horror stories say. But what I'm confused about is…where's the danger again? I must have missed it…was it the whole short-tempered thing. Cause if that's the only problem I don't see why he and his 'brothers' can't just take and anger management class.

"Jenna?" Jake whispers my name breaking the tangent my mind was going off on, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nod my head. Apparently I didn't look so sure because he still wears a worried expression on his face. "No really Jake, I'm okay. So since I know now…we can be friends right?" I peak up at him through my eyelashes and wear an unsure smile. Jake's face immediately softens (_The smile works every time!_). Then his face breaks out into his trademark grin. Before I know it he stands up, bringing me with him, and grasps me in a bone crushing hug. I hug him back tightly until I notice that it is literally bone-crushing. "Jake," I gasp, "Some air would be nice!"

"Oh, opps." Jake releases me and places me on the ground. _Am I really that light to him?_ I take the hug for a yes. Jake grabs my hand and we begin to walk down the length of the beach. He catches me up with what has been going on with the Pack.

"So, how is life in Forks?" Jake asks.

"It's been pretty good," I say, "oh, and the varsity girls soccer team is going to States."

"That's great!" Jake says. He understands how important soccer is to me. I used to talk about the team and our wins all the time back in the garage.

"Do you think that one day when you out in your wolf form that I can come and tag along?"

"Why would you wan to do that?"

"I don't know," I shrug, "It all seems so interesting."

"Well I'm glad you look at the whole situation from that point of view. But no, it's to dangerous." The talk about the wolf pack ends there. I guess I understand. Jake probably wants to have at least some normalcy. It was around 9:30 when we arrived back at Jacob's house. Now that everything is back to normal with Jake; I need to find a way to change things with Edward. But how…

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Jenna?" Jake answers from his front door.

"Are you doing anything on this coming Saturday?" I ask nonchalantly. I lean against my car door.

"Nope, I'm free."

"Would you like to go to a dance with me?"

"Uhh," Jake says with a smirk on his lips.

"As good friends as mean."

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I leave Jakes house with the music blasting and the windows rolled down. I really hope that Edward is the jealous type; because that way this plan will run smoothly.

************

The school cafeteria was nosier than any normal Monday. Normally, Monday is the day where some students are still recovering from their weekend activities. It's not uncommon to see a student sleeping with their head face down on the cool table top. I guess there weren't any great parties this weekend. Edward sits on my left talking animatedly to Emmett over hunting or hiking. While Alice (who sits across from me talks to Aimee and Kate on my right. The lunch table is very different from how it started. Alice and I sit in the middle, considering how we talk to both parties. The Cullen family sit on the left side with Rosalie on the very end. While my soccer friends sit on my right. Even Chris and Kyle, Kate's boyfriend, joined our table. Coincidentally, our new table isn't very far off from my old one with the rest of the jocks. So the guys can still talk to their other friends.

"Jenna," Alice catches my attention with her soft voice, "How was your meeting with Jake?" I feel Edward stiffen at my side at the sound of his name. For some reason Edward doesn't like him.

"It went really well," I answer and take another sip of my cola, "We patched everything up and we're close friends again."

"But he ditched you for like a month," Kyle pipes in, "I'm not sure I could forgive a friend so easily." He finishes his thought with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, but he had a really good reason," I said. Edward still hasn't relaxed since Alice brought Jake up.

"So, when are we going to meet this guy anyway?" Aimee asks. "I mean if he's friends with you then he must at least be somewhat cool." Some people at the table laugh.

"Actually you'll be able to meet him next Saturday," I say as a smirk rises at the corner of my lips, "I asked him to come to the winter dance with me." I didn't think it was possible but Edward straitened even more. I turned my head slightly so Edward couldn't see the slight satisfaction in my eyes. However, Alice did and shook her head in a knowing way. The Bell rings signaling the end of lunch period. The table disperses and I walk outside of the cafeteria with Edward.

"You're going to the Winter dance right?" I ask as I adjust the strap of my backpack.

"Yes, along with the rest of my siblings." He answers with a polite smile. He's always so good but I see the slight tension in his golden eyes. _Why don't you like Jacob?_

"Why must direct your thoughts at me?"

"Why won't you answer my question?" Edward chuckles and shakes his head.

"I just know that Jacob black and some of his friends are dangerous. You should be careful around him."

"Like I should be careful around you?" I ask as we reach the door to our Pre-Cal classroom.

"Yes." Edward answers with a very serious expression.

"I'm not your everyday damsel in distress," I whisper as some students pass us.

"I cannot."

"Give me some credit. I'm stronger than that and you know it." Edward just silently looks at me with the same serious expression. I wordlessly sit down in my seat in the classroom and Edward does the same in his seat directly behind me. I didn't talk or direct any my thoughts for the rest of the school day.

************

It is Wednesday afternoon. Aimee is walking ahead with Kate and Meg toward the soccer field. It's our last practice before we go to states next week. Silently Alice falls into step next to me. _How does her and her family do that? _"It has been two days and you haven't spoken to Edward once. The pat two lunch times you convinced Emmett to sit on your left side; which is Edward's spot. And he told me that you even avoid thinking of him. Why are you are giving my brother the cold shoulder?"

"He doesn't trust me enough to get close to me."

"Oh Jenna," Alice sighs, "It's not that. Not at all."

"Really, than what is it?" I stop and turn to face her. Alice sighs and her golden eyes that are so often filled with laughter turn sad.

"He doesn't trust himself."

"Huh?"

"Look. I have to go but trust me when I say that Edward really cares for you. Even though he is being difficult now, he will come around. I'm sure of it."

"Okay, Alice. We're still on for tonight, right?" Alice smiles widely.

"I'm always able to go on a shopping trip. I'll meet you and Aimee at 6." Alice turned and trotted toward the parking lot. I followed the rest of the girls to mid-field and felt excited for the upcoming trip to Port Angeles.

I drive by the stores of Port Angeles in the light rain.

"I just love dress shopping!" Alice chirped excitedly from the back seat. Aimee and I nod our heads and agree. "Oh park here, This boutique is the best one in all of Port Angeles." Alice points to a cozy looking store and I do as she says. "Guaranteed we'll find our dresses here." We get out of the car and enter the store. It is a really nice looking place. The walls are a warm beige and the tile floor is a smooth white. Wine colored suede couches surround a glass low table in the front corner and the racks surround the walls in an array of colors.

"Whoa," I say under my breath. "Do you guys know what kind you are looking for?"

Aimee is the first to answer, "I know that I want a cute little black dress." She is looking through a rack on the right side through a bunch of cocktail dresses.

"I'm looking for something blue," Alice says from right beside me, "What about you Jenna?"

"I'm not sure," I answer as I pick up an cute emerald green one, "I think I want something red. You know, to stand out." We find a few dresses we like and go to the changing rooms. After a few tries Aimee comes out with her final pick. It is gorgeous. It is a halter with thin spaghetti straps. The skirt is made of a thin see-through material in a gorgeous print. **(AN: All dresses are on my profile) **

"I think that this is the one," Aimee says with a huge smile.

"You are precisely correct," Alice says smiling with a hand on her hip. I nod in agreement as Aimee steps infront of the 3-way mirror and looks at her reflection.

"You need to buy that one Aimee. I love how it contrasts with your blonde hair, too." I say from my seat on the comfy black arm chair across from the mirror. "I'm going to go out and look some more." I say to my two best girlfriends and walk back to a rack that I saw with cute stuff before. I pick up a deep blue dress. It is simple but very elegant looking considering that it's not a full length dress. It has an empire waist with to thick straps made off soft material. The skirt is made of the same soft fabric. "Alice!" I call to her and motion for her to come over. "I think I found your dress." She takes the hanger from me and gives the dress a once over.

"Jenna, I absolutely love you," Alice hugs me tightly, "well more than I already did I mean." I laugh as she practically skips back to the fitting rooms. A few minutes pass before I come across a dress the exact color as red wine.

"I think I just found my dress, too." The dress is also a halter with spaghetti straps with layers a sheer fabric that comes down a little below the knee at different lengths. It is perfect. I quickly go to the fitting rooms and try it on. When I come out of the stall Alice and Aimee are sitting in the chairs with their dresses in their laps.

"Hott!" Aimee shouts when she see's me in it.

"So true," Alice agrees, "Edward will go insane that he didn't ask you to the dance in time." I look up from where I was admiring it in the mirrors.

"Wait," I turn around to face my friends, "Edward was planning to ask me to the Winter Dance?"

"Well he was struggling with it," Alice nods, "He was to slow though."

"Both Edward and Jacob will die," Aimee comments, "And that dress really shows off your chest well." We all burst out in laughter.

"I can't believe you said that," I shake my head at Aimee as I re-enter the stall.

"I learned from you!" she shouts loud enough for me to hear. We left the shop with shopping bags in our hands and wide smalls. I cannot wait till the Winter Dance. I should be a lot of fun. _I can't wait to see Edward's face._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am REALLY sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had major writers block and a bad case of laziness. I will really try to update sooner and get the ball rolling between Jenna and Edward lol. I think I'll just skip to the dance next chapter…and then it's the meadow scene!! (the one in the prologue) Well, it's the meadow scene done my way.


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents, the soccer team, and her friends/Ex's back home.

**Summary:** Jenna Flores isn't the type of girl that falls hard for a guy. Yeah, she's had a serious boyfriend or two; but they always hurt her in the end. Since she came to Forks, one guy has caught her eye. And she can't stop thinking about him. Will he be the first guy to really get her and break down her barrier? EdwardxOC

**Author's Note:** Thank you for everyone who has reviewed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

I parked my Mazda on the curb in front of Jacob's house. Nervously, I adjusted the review mirror to check my make up. I hope I didn't go over the top. I mean yeah I only used brown and bronze colored eye shadow to go with the red of my dress. But I still don't use make up that often. Normally, I only use a bit of foundation and eyeliner. I leave the car and walk up the short walkway to the Black's front door. Jacob answers after the second knock. His eyes widen and a smirk plays on his lips.

"Well Flores, you sure clean up nice."

"Thanks _Black_," I reply and put emphasis on his last name, "So do you." And it's true. Jake is wearing black slacks with a white button down shirt and a red tie. _Aw, we match._ The overall affect is very nice considering the white contrasts with his russet skin. Jake turns and grabs his jacket and follows me to my car.

When we pull into the school parking lot I hear the music coming from the gym. Jake comes around the car and opens the door for me and I take his hand.

"So is there anyone I know that's here?" Jake asks as we enter the gym.

"Well, there are the Cullens," Jake looks down at me with a annoyed look, "Oh right you don't really like them. But there is also Aimee, Katie, and Chris."

"Okay," Jake answers as he grabs both our jackets and rests them on a chair. "Would you like to dance?" Jake smiles and makes a sweeping gesture with his arm. I can't contain my laugh so I just nod and follow him to the middle. We find Katie and Chris, Aimee and her date, and a bunch of our other friends on the soccer team. Jake seems to be having a good time. And he is a very good dancer. Alice and Jasper join us in the middle of the dance floor halfway through a slow song.

"Look towards the back door of the gym," Alice whispers. I nonchalantly turn my head to see Edward leaning against the closed doors. His eyes are trained directly on Jacob and me. _Score!_ I turn back to Jake and give him a smile. The slow song ends as a techno song comes on.

"I never get how to dance to these songs," I shout over the music, "It's such a confusing beat." Aimee laughs and agrees and Jake jokingly tries to dance techno. It's a hilarious sight.

"Jake, I'm going to go get some punch."

"Oh, let me do it."

"No, it's okay," I shout over the music and shake my head, "I want to say hi to a friend anyway." I dance through the crowd and after a few minutes I finally reach the end of the dance floor. Casually I walk to the snack bar and pour myself some punch. _Why do high school dances always have punch? I mean it's starting to become very cliché. You'd think after so many years they'd be a little more inventive and pick something else for a change._

"You look beautiful tonight," a velvety soft voice whispers tearing me from my mind rant (_which I'm sure he heard anyway._) I turn around to see a very breathtaking Edward. He's wearing black slacks a off white button down shirt with a deep green tie.

"Thanks," I reply with a smile (_Thank god I didn't stutter_). "You don't look so bad yourself." Edward smiles warmly and I swear I can't even breathe anymore.

"I see you came here with your friend, Jacob Black. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, but I think I would have more fun if you joined the rest of us in the middle of the dance floor."

"I wouldn't want to tear you away from your date."

"Who said you'd be able to?" I say and smile flirtatiously. I grab his cold marble-like hand and pull him through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. Every few seconds Aimee sends me knowing glances. Thankfully, Edward seems to wrapped up in dancing with me and talking to Alice and Jasper to notice. If he can read my mind he can read Aimee's too. Jacob though seems to be catching on also. He just smirks and shakes his head. I just shrug with an innocent smile. I hope he doesn't take it personally that I'm sort of using him to get Edward jealous. I mean I still love him as a friend. Another slow dance comes on. Jacob grabs my waist with a smile and I rest my arms on my shoulders.

"I know what you're doing?" Jake whispers in my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I ask with mock innocence.

"You're trying to get Edward jealous." I bite my lip.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Nah," Jake shakes his head, "I just now you." We both laugh. Jake slowly leans down to my ear again. He stays there for a few seconds before he whispers, "Maybe we should act to ensure that he gets the green monster."

"What do you mean?" Jake slowly pulls me even closer to his body so are chests are full on touching. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. Because of the height difference I see just above his right shoulder. Aimee mouths the word 'nice'.

"Oh man," Jake whispers, "Look at that."

"What?" I tilt my face in his direction. Our faces are _really_ close. He turns too. Our lips are literally inches apart. The funny thing is, neither of us seem uncomfortable by the close contact.

"Your man looks pissed." We softly chuckle, "You think he'll tear my arms off if I place my hands on your butt." I laugh at that.

"Yeah, I think if he's getting angry about this. That you groping me would not be good. But we could do something else." I say as the devilish idea crosses my mind.

"What?" Jake asks with a raised eyebrow. Without speaking I lean up on my tip toes and attach my lips to his. The shock holds him still for a second but quickly he plays along. When we're done after a few seconds I can see my expression mirrored on his.

"Maybe we should go out for a few seconds." Jacob just nods. We walk out of the gym with our hands intertwined. _I hope we gave Edward a show._ Once outside we give each other one look and then burst out laughing.

"Jenna, I can't believe you just did that," Jake gasps.

"Yeah," I nod, "I just had too. And I don't doubt that it did what it was supposed to do." After we've cooled down we re-entered the gym hand-in-hand. Once we reach the middle of the dance floor another slow song comes on.

"Ready for round 2?" Jake whispers in my ear and we both burst out laughing.

"Excuse me," I look up to see Edward. His face it the picture of politeness and ease. But around his eyes was a tightness. He definitely saw the lip lock. "Would you like to dance, Jenna?" He extends his hand as an invitation.

"You don't mind Jake, do you?" I ask Jake as I take Edwards hand.

"Not at all," Jake says and walks off to the edge of the dance floor.I turn to face Edward with I wide smile. He places his hands on the small of my back and I loop my arms around his shoulders.

"I see that you have been enjoying yourself," Edward says with a nod of his head in Jacob's direction.

"Oh, you saw that?" I say with mock embarrassment.

"I think the whole school did."

"Well," I shrug, "I guess it was just the heat of the moment." His jaw tightens at the word 'heat'.

"I don't think you should pursue a relationship with Jacob Black."

"Oh," I raise an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"The group of people he is friends with is a dangerous bunch."

"So you don't think he's right for me?"

"No."

"Then who is, Edward? Who do you think I should be with?" I let anger creep into my tone. Edward just gives an exasperated sigh and shakes his head.

"Why didn't you ask me to the dance? I know you wanted to."

"I didn't ask you because it is best if we stay friends." Edward answers in a matter of fact tone.

_Because you claim that you're dangerous._

"I don't claim to, Jenna. I _am_ dangerous."

_So, the reason you don't want to be more than friends isn't because you don't want to. It's because you feel like you shouldn't; like the whole Spiderman and MJ thing?_

"Why do you always compare me to your comic book heroes?"

"Because you're not the villain." I answer simply.

"And how can you be so sure?" Edward asks and tightens his hold on my back bringing me closer to him.

"Because I just know these things."

"You are very persistent, Jenna Flores."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Edward answers with a smile. My breath catches. We stay silent for a few minutes and just sway to the slow beat. The song end _way_ to soon. Thankfully, Edward suggest we go outside. I quickly hold his hand before he can slip it away.

"So," I say a few minutes after we got outside, "Is the part when you give in to your feelings and just let things be?"

"If we were to start anything, Jenna, I wouldn't want to have to lie to you."

"Then don't." Edward just stand there looking down at me. Slowly, I reach up and place my hand on his shoulder and lean up to place my lips on his. Edward doesn't move at all. He just stands, looking deep into my brown eyes with his gold ones. At the last minute Edward moves slightly to the side.

"Tomorrow," he says, "I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow at 2. I want to show you something."

"Okay," I answer with a slight nod. I must still be dazed at the fact that I was _this close_ to actually kissing Edward. It is only now that I realize the music has died down in the gym and I see the amount of cars in the parking lot is thinning out.

"I should go find Jake," I say and turn to find him in the gym.

"Jenna?" I turn to see Edward hasn't moved a muscle.

"What was that in the gym, with Jacob?" I smirk.

"It was just an attempt to get you to finally talk about us. And it worked," I smile devilishly as Edward shakes his head with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Jenna. I'll see you in the morning." I leave Edward outside and find Jake in the gym talking with a few of my friends. _It worked. I finally got Edward to admit that he wanted to be with me, too. And tomorrow it just might happen..._


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents, the soccer team, and her friends/Ex's back home.

**Summary:** Jenna Flores isn't the type of girl that falls hard for a guy. Yeah, she's had a serious boyfriend or two; but they always hurt her in the end. Since she came to Forks, one guy has caught her eye. And she can't stop thinking about him. Will he be the first guy to really get her and break down her barrier? EdwardxOC

**Author's Note:** So first of all, I deeply apologize for not updating since last year. It has been a really tough semester and I didn't have time. But I have a much easier semester now soi can carry on with the story! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It helps a lot. And now I will shut up and get on with the story

* * *

Chapter 11

Today is the day. I glance at the clock on my bedside table. 1:34. _Why can't this thing go any faster?_ I rest my head back on my pillow and look up at the ceiling. I've already showered, dressed, done my hair, and my make up. It even took close to an hour and a half. That never happens with me. I normally take a consistent 40 minutes. Gosh, I'm turning into a such a girl. _Maybe if I do some busy work time will pass sooner._ Quietly, I pad down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen. The sink overflows with dishes and silverware. I turn on the hot water and absent-mindedly start cleaning the plates and load them into the dishwasher.

"Busy work?" I turn around to see my mom standing behind the counter with an inquiring look. The corner of my lips twitch.

"How'd you know?"

"I just know my daughter," Mom says with a small shrug, "So what's the boy's name?"

"Edward Cullen. He's coming here at 2." I say with a sigh as I finish the last of the dishes. My mom just nods her head in understanding. She's obviously waiting for me to elaborate. I turn and pull my self up to sit on the counter. "I just really like him. And for the longest time he has made it his mission to make sure we remain friends. And my friends keep telling me to just go for it. Even his sister Alice is persuading me to keep trying. But the more he resists the more I feel like the girls are wrong and that he may in fact just not be interested in me."

Mom just nods her head in understanding. Well considering that she's still single, I'm guessing that she actually does understand. Which I honestly don't understand, my mother is hot for you know, being a mom. "Honey," she starts, "I think you just should tell your little speech to him whenever you get the chance. From what I hear about the Cullen children, Edward will understand." The second she finishes there is a small knock at the door. I hop of the counter and quickly make sure my hair looks good in the mirror before I answer the door. When I open the door my breath stops. _It really does suck that he has such an affect on me._ Edward's crooked smile develops into a mall smirk. _Crap…you heard that_.

"Yes," Edward whispers with a small twinkle in his golden eyes.

"Mom," I shout without taking my eyes off of the godly creature in front of me, "I'm going out!" I grab my coat off the rack and follow Edward out to his car. Once we are strapped in and he pulls out of the drive way I break the silence. "So, where are we going?"

Edward glances my way "I want to show you something."

"Okay," I say with a raised eyebrow. _I guess we're going back to the whole mystery thing we had going on before. _Edward chuckles and shakes his head. Before I know it the Volvo comes to a halt. I open the door and look at the surroundings. We are standing on the outskirts of the woods. Edward stands in front of me with seemingly impossible speed in order to catch my attention.

"I don't want to lie to you anymore," he says simply as he carefully strokes his marble skin against my cheek. I can feel the blood quickly rushing to my cheek. _Great, I'm blushing._ Edward smiles at my thought.

"Then don't lie to me," I answer, "Tell me everything."

"Not here." Edward takes my hand and guides me to the edge of the mossy-green wood. "Get on my beck, Jenna."

"Uh, okay. But considering how I'm only 5 foot 4, you're going to have to bend down a bit." Edward smiles and helps me onto his back. It's as if I way nothing.

"Are you ready?" Edward twists his neck to look into my eyes.

"For what?" I ask. But he doesn't answer. Edward takes off in an all out sprint. _Wait, trees aren't supposed to blur by when a person is running. _I quickly look around me but no identifiable image passes. Edward and I are flying through a mass of different shades of green and brown. The wind rushes around us and blows my dark curls away from my face. _Is this for real?_ As quickly as it started Edward stops and slowly places me on the ground. Directly ahead of us is a beautiful clearing, a meadow. The light green grass is covered with a handful if different colored flowers. The sunlight touches the ground in almost a loving way. _Wow, I feel like I'm in a freaking Thomas Kincaid painting._ I slowly walk into the clearing and instantly feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. A seize a few more paces forward and just take the whole scenery in. It isn't until now that I realize Edward isn't in the clearing with me. I turn around to see him standing just on the edge of the clearing, almost completely hidden in the shadows.

"Edward?" I ask but my question is dropped the second Edward steps into the sunlight. _And I thought the meadow was beautiful_… Edward's skin illuminates the air around him as the sunlight hits his features. It's as if his body is a perfectly carved diamond, too beautiful. I close the distance between us and timidly raise my hand to stroke his cheek. The whole while Edward just watches me, his face expressionless. "So," I start with and awestruck tone, "You can read minds, run extremely fast, and glitter in the sunlight?"

"Yes," he confirms.

"To be totally honest, if this applied to any other guy, I would probably comment that the last detail is kind of fruity…" Edward cracks my favorite crooked smile.

"Do you always have the need to cover up silences with humor?"

"Yep," I nod with a sheepish smile, "It's part of my chemical makeup." Edward doesn't answer. He just takes my hand from his cheekbone and holds it against his chest.

"Do you really want to know what I am?"

"Yes."

"I am a vampire."

.

.

.

My mind just draws a blank and my eyes widen. _He's a vampire._ My muscles clench, but not in the way they normally do before I go into a long sprint on the soccer field. My whole body just freezes. Here I am standing in this beautiful meadow, with the most amazing guy I've met. _But he's a vampire…a monster?_ I know I should be screaming and fleeing. I mean, running is one of the things I do best. But I'm not, not at all. In fact, I don't feel swayed at all. I'm not scared of Edward, shocked out of my mind hell yeah, but not afraid. _I should be running. That is the logical thing to do. But I am not. Crap, I always knew there was something wrong with me… _Edward just stands there gripping my hand carefully on his chest. It isn't until now that I realize that I don't feel a heartbeat. Not one thump.

"I think I should sit down," I say a little shakily. Edward nods and helps me into the grass. I take a few breaths before looking him in the eyes. "Would you care to elaborate a little more on your claim?"

"My family and I are all vampires. We don't drink human blood though. We stick to a strict diet, only animal blood."

"Well that's good." I interject looking down at our intertwined hands. I can't help but rub my thumb over his cool palm while he continues.

"As vampires we have speed, strength, indestructibility, heightened senses, and some have special gifts."

"Your ability to mind read," I comment and look up at his face. _Why do you have to be so beautiful?_

"Beautiful? This is the face of a killer." Edward huffs and looks off into the distance. I move my position so I am kneeling right in front of him. I grab his chin with my fingers and slowly move his face until we have eye contact again.

"I don't believe that. You won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know these things," I say in aggravation, "Edward, I don't care what you are."

"You should. As you thought before, I'm a vampire, a _monster_."

"No you're not." I say and before I can even think about what I want to do a close the distance between our faces and capture is cold lips with mine. I think my heart is about to rip out of my chest. Edward puts his hands on my shoulders and gently pushes me away. _Far too soon if you ask me._

"Jenna," he shakes his head, "We can't"

"Bull shit," I nearly shout, "I felt you kiss back Edward. You wanted to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you."

"That was just a small lapse in self control."

"Edward," I agitatedly moan and lean forward so my forehead leans against his chest, _his well defined chest._

"You should really stop thinking like that Jenna."

"I'm not ganna," I mumble into his shirt, "Why not?" _Why can't we be together?_

"I am too dangerous." Edward says as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"It's healthy to have a little danger in one's life."

"Jenna," Edward says in a mock warning tone. I can hear the smile in his voice. A smile appears on my lips. _I'm winning._

"No, you are not." My hands wrap around his waist as I let my mind wander to very pleasant images; _the two of us showing up to school hand-in hand, me meeting his family, us kissing in a restaurant on a date, the two of us in my bed room with him leaning above me and me moaning…_

"Jenna!" Edward shouts to catch my attention. But the slight intake of breath the second the last image entered my mind didn't o unnoticed. _Apparently the last image was to your liking._

"Jenna," Edward repeats my name in a warning tone. I lift my head from his chest and look at him. Are faces are so close that they are nearly touching.

"Edward," I say in a mock-innocent tone. He knows I'm taunting him. Edward just stares intensely at my brown eyes. He doesn't say anything, just stares. Slowly I unwrap my arms from his waist and place my hands on either side of his neck. His lips quickly capture mine in an incredibly kiss. I swear the earth could have gone up in flames and I wouldn't have noticed. I kiss him back enthusiastically. Far too soon for my liking, Edward pulls are faces apart.

"If anything is going to truly happen between us, you are going to need to practice some self control." I laugh at his comment. I'm an impulsive person. Self control is completely foreign to me.

* * *

The rest of that weekend passed as a blur. Edward told me all about his family and the extra powers some of them had. Like that fact that Alice is psychic, that is just amazing. My brain was on overdrive. I finally got Edward. And on the plus side, he's a bad ass mythical creature. I was on cloud nine. And the girls on the soccer team definitely noticed when we were getting ready for states. Aimee said she hasn't seen me so happy before. Kate congratulated me. And Megan just gave me a soft smile before turning back to the other girls on the team. Thankfully, my good mood transferred into my playing. Forks High School won states! After the game Edward and Alice offered to take me and the girls out for dinner. Of course, it only ended up being me, Aimee, Kate, and her boyfriend. Most of the girls on the team and other students are still scared of the Cullens. Afterward Edward dropped me off at my house and "left" for the night.

I quickly strip and throw my dirty uniform into my dirty hamper and proceed to wash off a days good work. Once I get into the room I put on my dark blue pajama pants and a black bra. I look over in the mirror. _I guess if Edward is going to stay the night than I should probably put a shirt on. _I quickly pull out a white ribbed tank from an open drawer and put it on. As if on cue, Edward flies in through the window when my top covers the last of my stomach. I smile warmly at him and plop down on my bed. Edward takes the hint and moves the lay down next to me. He kisses the top of my head and rubs my hand that lies on my stomach.

"You played wonderfully today."

"Thank you." We laid there in silence for a comfortable 20 minutes. That's the good thing when it comes to Edward. I don't feel like I always have to fill the silence. We can just be in each others presence and it's enough. I slowly turn so I am lying on my side and raise my head to his. At the last moment, Edward stops my progress.

"Jenna, we shouldn't."

"We've kissed before."

"I know," he says in understanding, "I just want to be careful. If anything ever happened to you…" Edward let his sentence drop but I still caught the strength behind his words. It's funny. We've only known each other for a handful of months and our feeling toward one another are so strong. I mean, I can't say that I'm in love with him. I'm only seventeen. What could I truly know about love?

"Edward," I whisper, "I've never felt as strongly for anyone else as I feel for you." His hand cups my cheek and he places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I know."

"Oh, right." _Mind reading. _I finish the comment in my thought to make my point. The corners of Edwards lips tug into a smile.

"You're scared to say that you love me." Edward states. _And I thought I was the blunt one in this relationship._ I just lower my eyes as a response. Edward recaptures my attention by lifting my chin with a single cold finger. "I just hope that it doesn't scare you if I say that I am sure that I am in love with you Jenna Flores."

"This probably seems really random," I say in an effort to change the topic, "But how old are you exactly?" _Wow Jenna, smooth._ Edward just chuckles.

"I am 109 years old." My eyebrows lift so high that they probably disappear into my hairline.

"Wow," I nod my head, "Well you're just a pedophile aren't you?" At this Edward truly laughs and I can't help but join in. "But don't worry, I don't mind." I quickly peck him on the lips. I wouldn't want to go farther or else Edward would get annoyed and give me a whole lecture on how to maintain some ounce of control.

"Why do you think so badly of self control?" Edward asks with an eyebrow cocked.

"Well, it's not self control exactly," I say trying to figure out my distaste for it myself. I mean control has definitely helped me often in my past relationships. "It just that with you, self-control gets in the way of what I want." Edward just shakes his head.

"Of course, the one I pick to be with just has to be incredibly impulsive."

"How is that a bad thing?" I ask a little offended. Edward kisses my forehead.

"Don't worry, if you weren't that way you wouldn't be the same woman I love. Now go to sleep, Jenna. You had an eventful day." I give a small yawn and nod. I lay my head down on my pillow and smoothly fall into a deep sleep encircled in strong cool arms.

* * *

So what do you think?

Was it long enough?

Read and review


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents, the soccer team, and her friends/Ex's back home.

**Author's Note:** I'm not one for a lot of talk…so let's just get on with the story

Chapter 12

I lay in the middle of my bed in a sea of different colored shirts. My room literally looks like it has been hit by a hurricane made up of every article of clothing in my closet. Edward and I have been together for almost a month, and with him being the traditional boy he is, he has decided that it is time for me to meet his family properly. Of course, I'm already close with Alice and I've met his father. But I don't really now the rest of the Cullens. So here is my question to you. What the heck do you wear when you are going over your boyfriend's house to meet his parents? I mean, do I wear something fancier than my usual outfits? Or should I choose my regular attire, but still look nice at the same time? Do I need to wear a dress? Cause I will do anything in my power to get out of having to wear that. There's only one thing to do in a situation like this…

"Mom!" I shout without moving in inch. My bedroom door opens revealing my mom in a pair of jeans and a gorgeous blouse. _Yeah Mom, go ahead and rub my problem right in front of my face._

"Let me guess. You need my help choosing an outfit for tonight." My mother says from the doorway with a knowing smile. I simply nod with a smirk.

"Okay," my mother says in a voice that says she's going into business mode. She walks into my room and leans against the desk. "You obviously want to look nice and impress his parents, so that means you should probably wear some sort of dress. And since you are, well you," my mother smirks, "we'll need a casual dress." My mom wears an expression that can only be described as concentrated. Then her features brighten. "And I know just the dress." Mom walks into my closet and comes out with a very pretty dress; one that I'll admit that I haven't worn once. "Sometimes, simplicity is the best look to go for. It says that you are clean and sophisticated."

"Okay, I like it so far," I nod and sit up from the bed spread. Mom brushes some clothes out of the way and gently lays the dress on the bed spread. "But…"

"_Y_ou wanted my opinion. And my opinion is that you should wear a dress."

"I know, _Mama._ I'm just want to know if you think this outfit is formal enough to wear." I hop off my bed and walk into my closet to grab an outfit I was considering earlier. Once I lay the outfit in front of her, I go to my dresser to get the earrings to go with it.

"This is a very cute outfit, _Mija_. The blouse is really nice and generally dark wash jeans are considered more formal than light wash."

"So this is good?" I ask standing next to her.

"Yes, it is."

"Yes! I don't have to wear a dress." My mom gives me a pointed look.

"Look, Mom. I know I'm not the little girl that you can play dress up with. But I promise that I will try wearing dresses more, just for you," I smile, "starting tomorrow." My mother playfully swats my back and walks out of the room so I can get dressed. Once I am fully changed I stand in front of my full length mirror (outfit: .com/photos/closetoyourheart16/4458304910/in/photostream/). The doorbell rings and my heart begins pounding. I skip down the stairs and almost crash into the front door. _Well that would have been embarrassing._ I open the front door revealing an absolutely gorgeous Edward. He's dressed in black slacks and a matching jacket. Underneath his jacket is a dark blue button down shirt.

"You look beautiful, Jenna."

"Thank you," I say with a smile. I turn around to see my mother lounging on the couch. "Goodbye, Mom. See you later."

"Alright, have fun you two." I close the front door behind me and let Edward lead me to his car. The car ride was filled with conversations about trivial subjects like school work and weekend plans. While the conversation was generally uneventful, Edward held my hand the whole ride there. Needless to say, that was the highlight of the whole ride.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks me as we pull into the drive way of his mansion.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" The next thing I know my hand is holding air and the passenger side door is open. Edward takes my hand and helps me out of the car and up the driveway. Edward chastely kisses the top of my head before opening the front door and leading me inside. _Here we go…_ The inside of the house is sickeningly gorgeous. The white, cream and dark-stained wood color scheme gives off the feeling of a classy modern art museum. But much more homey…_well duh it is a home, Jenna._ Edward chuckles under his breath as he leads me to what I'm guessing is the kitchen. _Are my thoughts really that amusing?_

"That and refreshing." He whispers under his breath. The second we enter the kitchen, I am smothered with brilliant aromas. _Oh my they are cooking Italian Food. I love his family already._ It takes me a second to stop concentrating on the tasty smells and to actually look at the people in the kitchen. First, I see Dr. Cullen and a woman hovering over the stove with an apron. Then, there are Emmett and Alice, who are also helping out with the food. And Lastly, Rosalie and Jasper are sitting down on bar stools on the opposite side of the counter.

"Hi Jenna," Alice chirps with a smile as she cuts some vegetables. Emmett looks up with a mischievous smile and say "How's it going, Small Fry." _How many times do I have to tell him that I hate that nick name?_ Jasper just gives me a small smile and a nod; while Rosalie just glares. _Well, it's kind of expected by now_.

"Welcome to our home Jenna," Dr. Cullen says while shaking my right hand, "It is really nice to see you again."

"You too, Dr. Cullen," he smiles glances at Edward quickly and then replies that I don't have to be so formal. Apparently I'm close enough to the family that I can call him Carlisle. The older woman then comes to stand in front of me wearing a motherly smile.

"Jenna, this is my mother, Esme." Her smile brightens as she comes forward and hugs me. At first I freeze out of shock, but then I melt and hug her back.

"Thank you for making my son so happy," she whispers in my ear before she lets go. "We haven't had a chance to use the kitchen so we jumped at the opportunity to cook for you."

"Oh, thank you."

"Mom, she already ate." The whole Cullen look somewhat disappointed at the news. _Who am I to ruin their fun?_

"Well, I only ate before because I know you guys don't eat. But I never turn down Italian food, especially chicken franchese (sp?)." Esme brightens up immedietly and continues cooking with Emmett's and Alice's help. The dinner wasn't as awkward as I expected. Sure I was the only one with a plate. But the conversation among everyone was comfortable and his family seemed to accept me with open arms…well except Rosalie, but trying to win her approval is a loss cause anyway. When I finished my (second) dinner, I thanked them for the food (_who knew the undead could cook so well) _and Edward excused us to his room.

There's an expression that says "a bedroom reflects the person who inhabits it". Well, it doesn't go like that exactly; that was just a rough paraphrase. But the second I stepped foot in his bedroom, I knew it. The furniture, color scheme, and set up just fits him so well.

"No bed?"

"I don't sleep," Edward replies with a subtle smirk. I just nod.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. I mean, personally, I would like to have a bed to lounge around on. But I guess that's why you have a couch in here." _Great, I'm rambling_. Edward walks up to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry, you're adorable when you're blushing." I just smile and break eye contact. _And now I'm blushing. _Wordlessly, Edward lifts his hands an brushes my cheek with the back of his knuckle. I look up into his topaz-colored eyes. Why does he always look at me with such intense expressions?

"That is because I love you so intensely, Jenna."

"You've only known me for like four months."

"Four months, two weeks, and three days." Edward cups my cheek.

"And you love me already?" I ask while I start backing up. Edward follows, his hand never leaving my face.

"I have existed longer than a century and I have never elt the same way to another individual than I do for you."

"Maybe it's just infatuation." _He says he loves me…shouldn't I want that? Why am I trying to talk him out of it?_

"I know the difference between love and affection." My back hits the wall and Edward's body stands very close to mine. _Damn, I'm trapped._

"What are you afraid of, Jenna? What I am, or my affinity for you?"

"The second one." I say in a heartbeat.

"Why?"

"I…I'm not sure. I guess I'm just not good at relationships when they get serious."

"Why is that?"

"Well, modern psychology would say it's because of my divorced parents. Apparently, the absence of a complete family unit during my developing years means that I'm doomed to have messed up relationships, too." Edward cracks a smile at my hint of sarcasm.

"You and I both know that's not true."

"Then how about we leave it to a few bad past relationships." I say without thinking about any of my past boyfriends; wouldn't want Edward seeing any of that.

"Why are you blocking me?"

"What's with this game of twenty questions?"

"Well, I have let you have you games before all the times I drove you to school and between classes."

"That's because you're so much more interesting."

"I beg to differ. You are a very interesting person, especially when you sleep." Edward says as he moves his head closer to mine. His lips are literally a few inches away from mine.

"If any other guy said that to me, I would think that is incredibly sketchy." Edward laughs and backs up a bit to give me some air. Good thing too, a few more seconds and I seriously think I would have tried to jump his bones. Edward shakes his head and whispers, "so abrasive," under his breath.

"So," I say trying to get us back to a lighter topic, "about your powers, you never showed me the super speed or strength." A light smile graces his lips at his semi-shocked expression.

"You want me to show you?" I nod as he grins and his pupils grow a devilish glow. The next thing I know he is gone in a blur. I feel a tugging on my right arm and I'm clinging to his strong back. We fly out his second story window and he clutches onto a tree that is at least 29 feet away from the house. _Holy Crap_. Edward turns his head slightly so he can see me out of the corner of his eye.

"You better hold on tight, Jenna." Then he seems to jump from tree to tree. My surroundings go by in a rush of green and brown like I'm entering a tunnel covered in splattered paint. _This looks beautiful_.

"Of course, you would be the one person who thinks the ride is more beautiful than the destination."

"It's just the way I'm wired," I whisper into his ear and lightly peck his marble cheek. Edward then stops and gives me time to look around me. We are at the very top of a large evergreen tree. I'm standing on one branch while he stands on another with his arm around my waist to stabilize me.

"Wow," I whisper as I look at the treetops and mountains around me. Edward wraps his other arm around my waist and hugs me to his chest. _I could definitely get used to this._

"Me too," Edward murmurs and rests his chin on my shoulder.

I'm not sure how long we stood there looking out and enjoying each other's company, but it was one of my happiest memories. After a while, Edward ran me home and promised to come back later. Apparently he needed to talk to his family quickly. So I washed up hanged into a baggy black T-shirt and red Sophee shorts. Now I'm just resting on my bed with a sketchpad and waiting for him.

"What's this?" a smooth voice hums from beside me making me jump. I turn my head to see Edward lounging on top of my bedspread beside me looking at my sketchpad.

"I know I'm taking the whole vampire thing in stride, Edward," I say as I put my hand over my heart, "But you can't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he replies with a crooked smile.

"It's okay. Meeting your family was actually really fun. I love them." Edward smile grows even wider.

"They love you, too."

"Oh so you mean Rosalie approves and we'll get to be besties now!" I say in a joking matter. I can't help but laugh and Edward joins in. Edward then hovers over me and places his fingers over my mouth to hush me.

"We don't want you're mother waking up."

"Oh right," I nod and realize the position we're in. His face is so close to mine. Instead of retreating like I expected him to, he closes the gap between our lips. If I could spend the rest of my life kissing Edward I honestly would. I love the feel of his cold lips against my warm and soft ones. Edward then deepens the kiss further and rests one of his palms against my bare hip. To say this had no affect on me is a total lie. Slowly, I feel Edward lightening up. _Please Edward, not yet._ I quickly deepen the kiss and after about three seconds he slowly pulls me away and holds me securely against my comforter. _I'm definitely liking this position, Edward._ I smirk up at him as he sighs and shakes his head.

"You have no clue how you affect me, Jenna," he whispers and I can smell his sweet breath caress my face.

"Are you talking about my blood or my body?" Edward smirks and gets a twinkle in his eye.

"Actually," he ducks his head a kisses my temple, "I'm tempted most by your mind."

"Wow," I snort, "typical guy answer." Edward chuckles as he buries his nose into my curls. "But seriously, what tempts you more my blood or myself?"

"I can handle your blood with a little difficulty. But your person is more tempting to me than anything else."

"Good to hear." Edward keeps his head still and starts to kiss my jaw line. _That feels really nice._ I can feel his smile against my jaw. Edward lifts his head and pecks me once on the lips.

"That's good to hear." Edward says with his dazzling smile and kisses me once more before I fall asleep in his strong arms.


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters besides Jenna, her parents, the soccer team, and her friends/Ex's back home.

**Summary:** (see first chapter)

**Authors Note: **If you haven't already, check out the new banner that I created on my profile.

Epilogue

It has been exactly 1 year and 3 months since Edward and I started our relationship. Now we both attend Columbia University and I get to fly back to Forks to see my mom and Jacob frequently. Things really couldn't get better. Of course Edward says we have to keep a low key so we don't catch the attention of the Volturi. But that is another story for another time. I have never been one for worrying about the future. I like to live in the present. And right now. All I really need to concentrate about is Edward (And school work is probably somewhat important… but not that much).

I'm sorry that I finished this story so abruptly. But honestly I was just getting so bored with the story and it felt like a chore to finish it. If there is a sequel in the future I will surly tell you guys. Thank you so much for all your support and I will surly try to keep writing.

Thank You for reading.


End file.
